Musicien perdu cherche compagnie accueillante
by Anil Gawyn
Summary: .Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk. Grièvement blessé, déboussolé et loin de sa compagnie, le Ménestrel croyait sa fin proche. Il pensait ne plus jamais revoir ses compagnons et le jolie sourire de l'Elfe. C'était sans compter sur les Corbeaux de l'Aube, les Vagabonds Teigneux, les Guerriers Vaillants, Codie et Birlak, Faladuel l'elfe 'sylvoir' et tant d'autres personnages farfelus.
1. 1 Les Corbeaux de l'Aube

Une petite troupe de 6 valeureux aventuriers avançait bon train sur le sentier entre Valtordu et Chnafon. Ladite troupe était composée d'un elfe archer de niveau 6 au nom imprononçable mais que le reste de la compagnie avait amicalement surnommé Talon, d'un voleur niveau 7 nommé Sarassin, d'un barbare niveau 9 nommé Klork, d'une clerc niveau 6 nommé Amathia, d'un paladin de Braav' niveau 8 nommé Récheu et d'un assassin niveau 5 qui s'appelait Camale.

Ils avaient trouvés comme nom pour leur compagnie ''Les corbeaux de l'Aube''. C'était une équipe qui voyageait en terre de Fangh sans but particulier (autre que le gain d'argent et d'expériences) bien qu'Amathia et Récheu se portait au secours de tout les aventuriers blessés qu'ils pouvaient croiser. En effet, le paladin étant un fervent admirateur de Braav, dieu de la bonté et de la loyauté, il se devait de toujours aider son prochain. Quand à Amathia, c'était son boulot de soigner autrui. Camale et Sarassin soutenaient d'un commun accord une théorie selon laquelle venir au secours d'autres aventuriers sans que ceux-ci n'est à débourser de pièces d'or était une perte de temps (et d'argent) considérable. Talon ne s'était rangé d'aucun coté à ce sujet, préférant le silence aux longues discussions compliquées. Klork quand à lui voulait juste passer quelqu'un à tabac.

Pourtant et malgré ces nombreuses différences une certaine harmonie s'était installée au sein du groupe.

Récheu marchait devant en sifflotant l'air de 'l'Hymne au bon Braav', chant bien connu du paladin. Sarassin traînait des pieds dans la poussière sans rien dire.

''Ont pourraient pas faire une pause ?'' Gémit Camale ''J'ai mal aux pieds…''

''Nous sommes partit de Valtordu il y a seulement une heure.'' Souligna Amathia. Comme à son habitude elle lisait l'un de ses bouquins de médecine en marchant, ce qui avait pour effet de faire passer le temps plus vite pour elle. La jeune clerc se trouvait à un chapitre qui, vu ses sourcils légèrement froncés et son expression grave était des plus intéressants. C'était celui sur les infections bactériennes majeures et les amputations liées à celle-ci.

''Mais j'ai mal aux pieds quand même.'' Renchérit l'assassin.

Il était sur le point de se plaindre de la chaleur mais le puissant poing levé de Klork lui fit comprendre qu'à ce moment précis ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il se tut donc, car il savait à quel point le barbare pouvait frapper fort. La troupe continua son chemin sur le sentier dans un silence effiloché par les sifflotements de Récheu, le bruit (pour ne pas dire vacarme) de son armure blanche, les grognements de Klork et le bruissement que produisaient les pages du livre d'Amathia lorsqu'on les tournait. Ils marchèrent pendant encore un bon quart d'heure avant que le paladin ne stoppe leur progression en écartant les bras, comme il l'aurait fait pour barrer la route à un étranger.

''Qu'est ce que c'est que ça là-bas ?'' Demanda-t-il seulement à moitié inquiet.

Il y avait sur le chemin à plusieurs dizaines de mètres une tâche de pourpre et de rouge, à taille apparemment humaine bien que la chaleur qui se dégageait de la route en ce début d'après-midi troublait la vision des aventuriers. Il était donc difficile de décerner les contours exacts de la chose et donc de savoir ce que c'était.

''Nous devrions aller voir.'' Assura le paladin.

''Je suis contre.''

Camale changea néanmoins d'avis suite aux 3 violentes mandales qu'il reçut au visage de la part de son ami barbare. Il accepta de suivre le reste du groupe, en geignant qu'il avait mal à la tête. Récheu et Amathia pressaient le pas et marchaient devant, comme chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir. C'était une stratégie qui permettait à Camale et Sarassin de rester en arrière si jamais l'ennemi était trop puissant et qu'il fallait fuir, et de s'assurer que s'il s'agissait d'un pauvre innocent Klork ne tenterait pas immédiatement de l'éliminer à coups d'épée.

Le spectacle une fois sur place était des plus navrants : un homme, musicien à en juger par la guitare brisée à ses cotés, gisait inconscient dans la poussière du chemin. Il avait de nombreuses blessures, qui allaient des petites plaies jusqu'aux membres brisés tandis que ses vêtements ensanglantés collaient à sa peau. Amathia s'agenouilla à coté de lui pour constater l'étendu de ses blessures.

''Il a une double fracture du péroné et une autre du tibia à la jambe gauche.'' Remarqua-t-elle.

''Son bras droit est dans un sale état.'' Souligna Sarassin.

''Y pisse le sang d'la tête.'' Ajouta Klork.

Talon, qui n'avait rien dit de la matinée et ne souhaitai toujours pas discuter, pointa de son doigt fin les côtes enfoncés du pauvre homme. Un silence lourd s'installa tandis que le blessé respirait de plus en plus faiblement. Puis l'assassin se risqua à parler :

''… Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?''

Il se cacha ensuite le visage avec les mains en voyant que Klork avait de nouveau levé son poing.

''Je propose qu'on le fouille. Si ça se trouve sa bourse est pleine de pièces d'or…'' Proposa Sarassin.

Talon comme d'habitude ne dit rien.

'' 'Faut mettre fin à ses souffrances !'' Grogna Klork en brandissant son arme au dessus de sa tête.

Récheu lui aurait bien lancé un regard noir et méchant s'il avait su comment il fallait faire. Mais il était bien trop gentil pour ça. Il se contenta donc de baisser le bras de Klork en lui expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas faire de mal aux innocents.

''Il est de notre devoir de secourir ce pauvre homme.'' Assura-t-il.

Sarassin leva les yeux au ciel et baissa les épaules.

''Mais _pourquoi _faut-il toujoursgaspiller nos potions et les sortilèges d'Amathia sur des imbéciles qui ne nous remercient jamais ?!'' S'insurgea-t-il.

Le paladin l'ignora et rejoignit la jeune clerc au chevet du blessé.

''Tu pense pouvoir l'aider ?''

Il aurait bien voulut faire quelque chose avec ses propres compétences de soins, mais malheureusement il ne possédait que des sorts de guérisons mineures et des soins des brûlures moyennes.

''Eh bien… Il est salement amoché, mais je devrais au moins pouvoir le maintenir en vie.''

L'homme avait ouvert les yeux, probablement réveillé par la soudaine agitation autour de lui. Il tenta de s'exprimer mais le seul son qu'il parvint à produire fut un immonde gargouillis de sang qui bullait dans sa gorge. Il fut pris de violents soubresauts, tant à cause du fait qu'il était en train de s'étouffer qu'à cause de la douleur lancinante au niveau de ses côtes. Amathia tourna doucement sa tête sur le coté afin qu'il puisse recracher le sang. Il glaviotait des gerbes du liquide rouge ce qui poussa Talon à reculer pour ne pas salir ses belles bottes elfiques. Sarassin sortit sa dague de son fourreau en grognant.

''Il va crever de toute façon! Pourquoi on l'aide ?!''

Récheu se dit qu'il l'aurait bien fusillé du regard…

''Je sooouuufre…'' Gémit l'homme en pourpre d'une voix faible mais pourtant mélodieuse. Il avait finalement craché tout le sang qu'il avait dans la gorge et pouvait s'exprimer –non sans d'extrêmes difficultés. Amathia soupira et pressa ses mains sur la poitrine en sang du blessé. Une lumière bleutée mystique enveloppait le bout de ses doigts.

''Je vais utiliser un sort d'antidouleurs mineur pour qu'on puisse le déplacer.'' Expliqua-t-elle en massant la poitrine du musicien.

L'homme en question semblait en proie à une légère panique causée par la présence de tant d'étrangers autour de lui, en addition à la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps.

''N'aie crainte, ami, nous allons t'aider.'' Le rassura Récheu en voyant son expression inquiète.

Sarassin rouspétait toujours en maudissant les clercs et leur 'Q.I. de gobelin attardé' tandis que Klork s'impatientait. La vue d'un homme (ou n'importe qu'elle créature) en sang réveillait immanquablement chez lui un instinct bestial qui lui disait de taper sur tout le monde avec sa 'grosse épée lourde qui fait mal'. Talon avait décidé qu'il valait mieux s'écarter du reste du groupe. Il n'aimait pas lorsque les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer, parce qu'avec cette compagnie ça pouvait partir en bagarre à tout moment. Amathia avait terminé son sort, et la dissipation de la douleur semblait avoir calmé le musicien. Elle tentait maintenant de le tirer sur le coté du sentier la où il ne risquait pas de se faire rouler dessus par une charrette. Récheu vint à son aide tandis que le voleur, voyant qu'on ne l'écoutait plus, décida d'aller bouder dans l'ombre d'un arbre à l'abri de la chaleur. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son comparse assassin, seule personne dans la compagnie avec qui on pouvait dire qu'il s'était lié d'amitié. Le paladin et la clerc quand à eux s'affairait à maintenir le blessé en vie grâce à divers sorts, car même si celui-ci ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans son corps meurtrit il était tout de même en train de décliner vers une mort certaine. Sarassin fut sollicité à plusieurs reprises car c'était dans son sac que se trouvaient les potions. Afin d'occuper Klork on lui fit surveiller les alentours avec Talon pour s'assurer qu'aucun monstres ne viennent déranger le paladin et la clerc dans leur travail.

Il fallut pratiquement trois heures pour que le travail soit entièrement terminé. Mais Amathia avait précisé que, même dans le meilleur des cas, l'homme en pourpre garderait une large balafre en travers du visage et boiterait surement encore un bon moment vu l'état de sa jambe. Le musicien néanmoins s'en fichait complètement, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était profondément endormit et semblait refuser de se réveiller –Amathia avait en effet quelques soucis quand au dosage de son sort d'anesthésie générale…

Il s'en suivit ensuite une discussion afin de décider du sort du musicien. Sarassin et Camale voulaient le laisser sur le bord du sentier, puisque de toute façon il ne servirait à rien dans la compagnie. Récheu et Amathia proposèrent de l'emmener jusqu'à Chnafon avec eux afin qu'il ne passe pas la nuit dehors. Klork fut volontairement laissé hors de la conversation car tout cela était trop compliqué pour son esprit barbare.

''Talon, c'est à toi de trancher.'' Soupira Amathia.

L'elfe recula d'un pas en voyant les regards menaçants que lui jetaient l'assassin et le voleur. Il soupira en regardant le bout de ses bottes. Le silence dans lequel il s'était mué, bien que parfois insupportable pour ses compagnons, lui servait justement à éviter ce genre de dilemme corsé. Malheureusement cette fois ci il fallait faire un choix. Son regard se posa sur le blessé qui dormait toujours, puis passa de Sarassin et Camale à Récheu et Amathia, plusieurs fois. L'homme en pourpre émit une sorte de gémissement dans son sommeil. Talon l'observa un moment, toujours sans rien dire. Un détail attira son attention : ses oreilles pointues. Elles n'étaient pas aussi allongées que celles d'un elfe, mais partaient en pointes vers le haut, contrairement à celle des humains qui étaient rondes. Talon comprit alors qu'il avait affaire à un demi-elfe, résultat d'une union entre un elfe et une humaine (ou l'inverse). Ils étaient donc semblables… Enfin, le musicien n'était pas un elfe 'pur-sang', et le peu de gènes elfique qu'il possédait n'était probablement pas ceux d'un habitant de la Grande Forêt du Sud (lieu de naissance de Talon), mais tout de même…

''Bon alors, tu t'décide ?!'' S'énerva Camale.

Talon ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau. Les elfes avaient pour règle d'or (enfin plutôt d'argent, la règle d'or étant de tirer ses flèches si un nain passait à porter) de ne jamais abandonner un camarde blessé. Mais le fait que le 'camarade' en question avait du sang humain ne permettait il pas de faire abstraction à la règle ? Sans réfléchir il fit un pas vers le duo de brigands, qui l'accueillirent d'un sourire triomphal. Quoiqu'il avait quand même du sang elfique…

Talon tourna sur ses talons (Talon qui tourne sur ses talons, que c'est drôle) pour se diriger vers leur leader et la clerc, puis se ravisa en entendant des insultes telles que 'traître' et 'salopard' fuser dans son dos. Camale et Sarassin lui avaient déjà fait des misères dans le passé parce qu'il avait voté pour aller manger dans l'auberge de la 'Chopine d'Or' au lieu de celle du 'Cheval Aboyant'. Par misères il entendait vol d'équipement, insultes quasi-permanentes et autre faits regrettables. Et ce pendant trois semaines. Récheu avait dut faire intervenir Klork et toute sa diplomatie pour stopper le conflit.

Ah bah, oui, c'est vrai qu'il y avait toujours la grosse brute…

L'elfe décida finalement de se ranger du même coté que le paladin et la clerc, au grand désespoir des deux filous.

''Bien, direction Chnafon !'' Claironna Récheu.

Klork porta sur son dos le blessé qui commençait enfin à émerger et toute la troupe, que ce soit en bougonnant, sifflotant ou en silence, continua son chemin vers la petite bourgade.


	2. 2 Remise en état

La lumière du petit matin filtrait à travers les épais rideaux à fleurs pour tomber sur le visage pâle de l'endormit. Celui-ci plissa légèrement le bout du nez en battant plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'habituer à la luminosité. Une douleur pareille à de nombreuses courbatures parcourait son corps tout entier, mais c'était supportable pour le moment. Il tenta de se rappeler les évènements de la veille : il venait de passer la nuit avec le reste de la compagnie dans la vieille bicoque d'un homme que le Barbare avait injustement massacré. Ils étaient repartit sur les routes après avoir fouillés la petite masure. Une dispute avait éclatée par la suite, car la Magicienne avait avouée qu'elle inversait souvent les directions. On avait donc décidé de confié la carte au Ranger parce qu'il savait faire la différence entre l'Est et l'Ouest, pas comme la magotte. Et ensuite… Ensuite, il y avait eu le monstre. Un troll, en fait.

Le Ménestrel retira les draps qui le couvraient pour constater qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements pourpres, abimés et tâchés de sang. Son chapeau, déchiré, était posé sur une chaise à coté de la porte. La chambre ressemblait fort à une chambre d'auberge, aux murs dénudés de tapisserie. Au sol se trouvait un tapis d'un violet pruneau criard qui aurait donné la nausée à un nécromant. Le musicien se leva lentement sur ses coudes en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Le lit en face du sien était inoccupé. Ses bottes, en meilleur état que le reste de ses vêtements, étaient posées au pied du lit. Le Ménestrel s'assit sur le bord du matelas, se pinça l'arête du nez et inhala longuement. Il avait la nausée et l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de pelle en plein visage (enfin c'était une double-mortensen mais bon). Il avait vu l'énorme masse de métal fondre sur lui puis la douleur avait déchirée son corps tout entier. Encore sonné et grièvement blessé il avait tenté de ramper hors du cratère que l'arme avait creusée sous lui. Au bout de quelques minutes l'Elfe s'était portée à son secours. Elle l'avait hissée hors du trou et il se souvint que ses doigts elfiques avaient brièvement effleurées son visage, une sensation qu'il avait trouvé fort agréable. Ensuite la sylvaine avait pleurée, le Nain avait rit et chanté tandis que le rôdeur lui hurlait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il se souvenait aussi de plusieurs voix inconnues, d'un homme en armure blanche et d'une silhouette féminine. Après ça, c'était le trou noir.

Il se pencha en avant et un couinement de douleur lui échappa. Ses côtes lui faisaient affreusement mal, il ne pouvait pas poser sa jambe gauche par terre sous peine d'affronter une violente souffrance et son poignet droit était légèrement enflé et prenait une teinte violacée. A cela s'ajoutaient une nausée et une migraine carabinée. Le Ménestrel tenta tout de même de se lever en s'appuyant de sa main valide sur le mur. Il parvint à garder son équilibre et boitillât jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il écarta tant bien que mal les épais rideaux afin d'observer les alentours, et se rendit compte d'une chose : il ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit. Une petite ruelle passait sous sa fenêtre. Des commerçants ouvraient leurs magasins, ce qui prouvait qu'on était au petit matin. Un chat traversa la rue et manqua de se faire écraser par une charrette. Un gamin courut vers une maisonnette avec un petit pain dans chaque main. Un vieil homme, visiblement ivre, beugla quelques insultes après plusieurs divinités avant de vomir dans le caniveau.

Le musicien se détourna de la scène avec dégoût au même moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait en grinçant. Une femme blonde jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avec prudence puis fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Ses cheveux d'un blond sombre étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Elle portait sur la tête une sorte de bandeau blanc orné d'une croix rouge. Une longue robe noire descendait sur ses mollets, orné elle aussi de la même croix. Des chaussettes blanches et hautes montaient de ses souliers noirs et cirés. Son visage arborait un sourire lumineux.

''Bien dormit ?'' demanda-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

Le Ménestrel secoua la tête de façon affirmative, ne sachant plus trop où il en était. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas léger et saisit son poignet enflé.

''Houlà, c'est pas jolie tout ça… Enfin, heureusement qu'il me restait des potions de soin, sinon ça aurait put être pire…''

Le musicien resta silencieux quelques instants.

''Excusez-moi, mais quel est cet endroit ?''

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

''Nous somme dans l'auberge du Crapaud Qui Picore, dans le village de Chnafon.'' Expliqua-t-elle. ''Nous t'avons trouvés inconscient sur le sentier. Je t'ai prodigué des soins pour te garder en vie, puis Récheu à décidé qu'il fallait t'emmener avec nous, alors on à payé une chambre d'auberge en plus.''

L'expression blasé du Ménestrel lui rappela alors qu'elle avait complètement oubliée de les présenter elle et sa compagnie.

''Je m'appelle Amathia Daluel, je viens de Waldorg et je fais partit de la compagnie des Corbeaux de l'Aube.''

Elle fit ensuite une description rapide du reste de la compagnie Talon, elfe de la Grande Forêt du Sud, Récheu, paladin de Mliuej, Klork, barbare du clan Raspek, Sarassin, voleur originaire du Désert des Plaintes et Camale, assassin de la ville de Tulamor. Puis Amathia raconta brièvement quelques une de leurs aventures en oubliant volontairement un ou deux détails sordides et en profita pour glisser quelques uns de ses exploits personnels, afin de faire bonne figure. Le Ménestrel écouta poliment, toujours appuyé contre le mur. Une fois son récit terminé et ayant compris qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réussit à captiver l'auditoire, Amathia décida de couper court à la discussion.

''Bon, mieux vaut descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner maintenant avant que les autres morphales ne mangent tout.''

Elle passa un bras sous celui du Ménestrel et tout deux se dirigèrent clopin-clopant vers l'escalier qui descendait dans la grande salle à manger de l'auberge. Le plancher grinçait désagréablement fort, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la migraine du musicien. Amathia lui proposa une potion de soin mais il déclina l'offre le plus poliment possible (avec une nausée pareille il ne pourrait pas avaler grand-chose de toute façon). Ils arrivèrent rapidement en bas et la jeune femme le guida jusqu'à une table où les attendait trois hommes.

''Ah, voilà notre ami musicien !''

L'homme qui avait parlé était un paladin en armure blanche. Son casque blanc à plumet bleu était posé sur ses genoux, révélant ainsi ses cheveux noirs encre courts et bien coiffés. Une petite barbiche décorait son visage ovale tandis que ses yeux miel scintillaient, accompagné d'un sourire presque rassurant. Une vouge à la lame aux reflets bleutés était posée contre sa chaise.

Le deuxième avait le nez dans une tasse de thé. Il portait une cape lavande et une longue bande d'un tissu de la même couleur était enroulée autour de son avant-bras. Le reste de son vêtement était violet. Il portait sur la tête un casque à cotte de maille d'où s'échappaient de rares mèches de cheveux sombres aux reflets bruns. Une dague était attachée à son ceinturon.

Le dernier était à n'en pas douter un barbare. Il faisait bien 2 mètres de haut, large d'épaules, le visage carré et austère barré de plusieurs cicatrices. Un casque avec de longues cornes trônait sur sa tête, posé sur des cheveux d'un rouge étrange et tout sauf naturel. Il était habillé d'un plastron en cuir, d'une peau de fauve qui faisait office de pagne et d'une ceinture à laquelle deux épées étaient attachées.

Récheu tira une chaise afin que le Ménestrel puisse s'asseoir avec eux. Il lui tendit ensuite sa main gantée en souriant.

''Ça va mieux ?''

Le musicien serra la main du paladin et hocha la tête de façon affirmative. L'homme à la cape avait posé sa tasse et lui jetait maintenant une œillade mauvaise. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette manie qu'avaient Récheu et Amathia de toujours aider tout le monde. Cet homme n'était rien de plus qu'un profiteur à ces yeux, un sale petit profiteur…

''Je vais chercher les deux marmottes, sinon ils vont encore dormir toute la journée.'' Dit Amathia sur un ton guilleret.

Elle récupéra ainsi l'attention de ses compagnons, sortant Sarassin de ses pensées anti-musicien, avant de remonter les escaliers en trottinant. Le Ménestrel la regarda partir avant de reprendre son analyse. Ont auraient put penser qu'il réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment de sa situation, avec des questions du genre 'Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?', 'Comment ces gens m'ont il trouvé ?' ou, plus problématique, 'Que vais-je faire maintenant ?'. Mais non. Il faisait partit de cette classe d'individus qui s'arrêtaient sur les problèmes les plus superficielles en laissant filer les questions plus complexes. A ce moment précis il tentait en effet de savoir comment Klork avait put se retrouver avec des cheveux d'une telle couleur. En Terre de Fangh il était facile de changer de couleur de peaux, d'yeux et aussi de cheveux, mais il fallait un procédé magique. Et tout le monde sait que les barbares et la magie, ça ne vas pas très bien ensemble. De plus ils n'étaient pas très intéressés par l'esthétique… La grosse brute qui sentait le regard insistant posé sur sa chevelure sale et non-peigné garda le regard dans le vide, renifla et grogna :

''Dans clan Raspek, ont mets le sang de nos ennemis dans les cheveux. Les gens de mon clan avec cheveux très rouge sont forts. Ils ont tapés beaucoup. Les faibles ont les cheveux pas rouges. Moi, j'ai bastonné beaucoup. Des gobelins, des orques, des ouklafs, et des paysans aussi.''

Il avait posé sa main sur le manche de l'une de ses épées et ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'une lueur bestiale. Le Ménestrel déglutit et décida qu'il valait mieux regarder ailleurs pour préserver son intégrité physique. Il examina donc son poignet sans rien dire. L'enflure commençait lentement à partir, mais l'articulation était toujours aussi douloureuse. Il remonta sa manche et constata que son bras était couvert d'hématomes violacés (voir noirs à certains endroits) ainsi que de vilaines plaies et supposa qu'il en allait de même pour ses trois autres membres.

''Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de t'en sortir, avec tout les points de vie que tu as perdu…'' Commença Récheu.

''…Et tout les points de charisme aussi.'' Continua Sarassin en ricanant, sous-entendant que le rescapé 'avait une sale gueule'.

Le voleur eu droit à un taquet derrière la tête et fusilla le paladin du regard.

''Je suis vivant, c'est le plus important.'' Dit le Ménestrel d'une voix plus timide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Vu son attitude il avait surement perdu des points de courage aussi…

Le parquet grinça derechef et Amathia descendit les escaliers en souriant, suivie d'un elfe et d'un homme encapuchonné.

Le sylvain était tout de vert vêtu mis à part ses bottes marrons et ses boucles d'oreilles dorées. Il avait aussi de grands yeux clairs, des cheveux bruns miel regroupés en une tresse et le visage en amande. Il tenait à la main un arc en bois gravé de plusieurs symboles elfiques tandis qu'un carquois remplie de flèches à empannage vert et noir pendait dans son dos.

L'homme avec lui portait une cape à capuche rouge foncée qui tombait sur des épaules maigres. Sa chemise et son pantalon étaient tout les deux en lin noir. Il avait la peau mate et le visage partiellement caché par un épais bandeau de tissu sombre, par-dessus lequel tombaient quelques mèches de cheveux bruns foncés. Il paraissait plutôt chétif à coté de ces autres compagnons, et même le sabre attaché à sa ceinture semblait trop grand pour lui.

Tout les deux semblaient très jeune -à peine la vingtaine. Ils s'installèrent avec le reste du groupe en subtilisant quelques chaises aux tablées voisines. Camale dévisageait le Ménestrel avec le même regard méfiant que son compatriote voleur -lui non plus n'aimait pas trop les invités. Klork frappa violement du poing sur la table –manquant ainsi de la casser- pour attirer l'attention d'un serveur parce qu'on ne leur avait toujours pas apporté les petits pains. Talon avait visiblement décidé de terminer sa nuit et roupillait donc discrètement, toujours assis sur sa chaise, droit comme un piquet et sans ronfler. Récheu s'approcha du rescapé.

''Mais dit moi, que t'es-t-il arrivé pour que tu sois si gravement blessé ?''

Le Ménestrel réfléchit un instant, tentant vainement de se rappeler le nom exact de la créature qui l'avait sauvagement attaqué. Ni parvenant pas, il se rabattit sur l'option la plus simple :

''Un troll.''

''Oh.'' Fut tout ce que Récheu trouva à dire.

Sarassin et Camale ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, s'attirant un regard presque méchant d'Amathia. Presque. Mais pas trop quand même.

''Mais qu'est c'qui foutait sur les routes tout seul aussi ? Les musiciens c'est pas fait pour l'aventure !'' Pouffa le voleur.

''Oh non, je n'étais pas seul, j'avais mes compagnons…''

Ceci menant à cela, il finit par raconter toute l'histoire. Le donjon de Naheulbeuk, la taverne, la bagarre général et l'incendie, l'Ogre qui l'avait pris en otage pour ensuite les jeter sur les orques, les heures d'errance dans les couloirs de la tour, les 'retrouvailles' avec la grande créature, la rencontre avec la compagnie d'aventuriers, le Golbarg, l'assistant Reivax, le golem de fer, le 'combat' contre Zangdar, Valtordu, la lettre de Gontran Théogal, le début du voyage vers Boulgourville, le vieux Gildas et, pour finir, l'incident avec le troll. Ce dernier détail fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Sarassin, Camale et Klork, qui pour une fois avait réussit à ne pas décrocher. Récheu les somma de se taire, sans grand succès. L'arrivé des petits pains parvint néanmoins à les calmer.

''Mais qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire maintenant ? Nous ont à plus vraiment de place dans l'équipe et-'' Commença Amathia

''O**NI**a pas be**CH**oin d'un méne**CH**trel.'' Coupa Sarassin la bouche pleine.

''Nan, pas be**CH**oin du t**CH**out.'' Ajouta Camale.

''En plu**CH** y **CH**avent pas **CH**e batt'.'' Conclut Klork.

Récheu soupira, Amathia leva les yeux au ciel et Talon grommela quelque chose en dormant.

''Tu comptais de joindre à nous ?''Demanda le paladin.

''Que nenni, je vais tenter de retrouver ma compagnie.'' répondit le Ménestrel.

Ah, si seulement il savait les événements qui allaient découler de cette unique phrase…


	3. 3 A la chaleur du feu

Le petit-déjeuner s'était terminé il y a maintenant une heure et chacun était remonté dans sa chambre. Il avait été décidé, après une discussion agitée, que le Ménestrel resterait avec le groupe encore deux jours afin de se reposer. Après ça il repartirait seul de Chnafon. L'assassin et le voleur en apprenant que le musicien ne resterait pas s'étaient un peu radoucis. Puisque c'était seulement pour quelques jours, ce n'était pas trop grave. N'ayant rien à faire Camale s'était même proposé pour raccommoder le chapeau du Ménestrel qui était déchiré. Amathia, qui avait récupérée un peu d'énergie astrale, s'était occupée de la jambe du rescapé. Il boitait en effet un peu moins.

Il y eu une demi-heure de temps libre pendant laquelle le musicien tenta de retirer les taches de sang sur ses habits, afin d'avoir l'air un peu plus présentable. Puis le groupe décida d'aller faire des emplettes en ville. Klork voulait voir les marchands d'armes, Sarassin voulait acheter de nouvelles bottes, Talon de nouvelles flèches, Amathia des potions et Camale voulait faire affuter son sabre. Ils s'accordèrent donc un délai de deux heures pendant lesquelles chacun étaient autorisés à aller et venir à sa guise entre les échoppes, après quoi il fallait se retrouver à l'auberge. Comme le paladin n'avait rien à faire il décida d'emmener le Ménestrel avec lui afin de lui trouver quelques affaires utiles pour sa future expédition, puisque la plupart de ses possessions avaient été détruites –ou récupérées par ses compagnons. Ils dénichèrent donc dans un magasin de bric-à-brac un sac à dos solide, une couverture, une gourde et une bourse de cuir que le musicien paya de sa poche avec les quelques pièces d'or qui lui restait (enfin, que le Nain n'avait pas réussit à trouver lors de la fouille). Récheu lui trouva aussi une dague un peu émoussée mais d'assez bonne qualité ainsi qu'une flute en bois, cadeaux de la maison à ses dires. Ils croisèrent Talon sur le chemin du retour qui leur montra avec enthousiasme ses nouvelles flèches avec +2 de dégâts de gel. Camale les rejoignit un peu plus tard, son sabre récemment affuté bien rangé dans son fourreau. Vint ensuite Sarassin avec ses belles bottes neuves et cirées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge du Crapaud qui Picore Amathia était déjà là en et discutait avec le gérant ainsi qu'un autre groupe d'aventuriers. Klork se tenait à ses cotés, la main sur le manche de son épée et visiblement nerveux. L'autre groupe était composé d'un nain, d'un magicien, d'une elfe noire, d'une guerrière et d'un prêtre. Amathia les regarda tours à tours sans rien dire, puis se retourna et vit que ses compagnons étaient là. Elle les rejoignit d'un pas lent, l'air triste et déçu.

''Que se passe-t-il ?'' Questionna le Ménestrel un peu inquiet.

''Ont vient de perdre nos chambres à l'auberge.''

Regards éberlués. Silence.

''On avait pris les dernières chambres disponibles, mais ce groupe vient d'arriver et a payé le double du tarif normal… Alors le gérant les à laissé s'installer.''

Regards éberlués. Silence.

''C'est inadmissible !'' S'écria enfin Sarassin.

''Puisque c'est comme ça, autant régler le problème à la loyal !'' Gronda Camale en tirant son sabre hors de son fourreau.

''Pas une bonne idée.'' Grommela Klork.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Ils sont tous au moins niveau 12, voir plus.'' Expliqua Amathia la tête basse.

''Ah ouais… ça calme…'' siffla Camale en rangeant son arme.

''Oh malheur, qu'allons nous faire ?'' demanda le Ménestrel sur un ton théâtralement dramatique.

Récheu soupira en gardant son regard fixé sur la porte.

''Il n'y a pas d'autres auberges ici…''

Silence, ont se creusaient la tête pour trouver une solution.

''Ont peut toujours camper…'' Proposa timidement Talon.

Camale et Sarassin se retournèrent vers lui, surpris de l'entendre. C'était déjà assez rare qu'il s'exprime ne serait-ce qu'en elfique, alors dans leur langue…

''Il n'a pas tort. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Klork transporte nos tentes…''

''C'est parce que je suis fort !'' Gronda fièrement le colosse qui n'avait visiblement pas compris de quoi ont parlait.

Le Ménestrel affichait un large sourire, probablement heureux à l'idée de camper dans la nature.

''Ont pourraient s'installer en lisière de la forêt de Schlipak-'' Commença Amathia.

''La forêt de Schlipak ?! SCHLIPAK ?! Mais vous êtes malades !'' S'écria Camale. ''Ont parle d'une forêt hantée là !''

''Maudite.'' Corrigea le Ménestrel.

''Ç'pareil.''

''J'ai dit en lisière, pas dans la forêt. Il n'y a aucun danger aux alentours, à part les Hommes-Légumes mais c'est du menu fretin pour les niveaux 3.'' Expliqua Amathia.

''Et même si on en croise, ça nous fera un peu d'expérience en plus…'' Ajouta Récheu.

''Expérience !'' Gronda Klork en bombant le torse. Ça, c'était un mot qu'il comprenait.

''Et ben voilà, problème résolut.'' Conclu Sarassin.

''Il ne reste plus qu'à récupérer nos aff- AAH !''

Récheu n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un sac fut projeter comme un boulet de canon hors de l'auberge, passant par une fenêtre ouverte avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

''Hé les bouseux, on vous envoie vos affaires !''

La guerrière de l'autre équipe d'aventuriers avait passée la tête par la fenêtre et affichait un sourire mauvais. Elle tenait à bout de bras un autre sac qu'elle balançait lentement d'avant en arrière et s'apprêtait à lâcher dans le vide.

''Mes potions ! '' Cria Amathia.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le sac chuta de plusieurs mètres et rebondis sur un volet avant que Klork ne parvienne à le rattraper. Il le tendit à sa propriétaire qui s'empressa de regarder à l'intérieur, mais on pouvait déjà voir du liquide goutter depuis le fond du sac jusque sur le sol. La guerrière repartit en riant grassement tandis qu'Amathia pleurait ses fioles cassées et ses potions à jamais perdues. Camale tentait de la consoler mais il fallait bien le dire, il n'était pas très doué pour ça. Et puis on parlait quand même de potions hors de prix à base de sueur de dragon, de crin de minotaure et d'autres ingrédients rarissime. Alors évidement, il y avait de quoi saper le moral…

''Hé tarlouze, attrape !''

Ils eurent à peine le temps de lever la tête qu'un autre sac, plus lourd, tomba de la fenêtre pour s'abattre sur le crâne de Talon qui tituba quelque peu avant de s'écrouler par terre. Un nain se tenait à la fenêtre, hilare. Le Ménestrel et Récheu vinrent immédiatement au secours du sylvain qui balbutia quelque chose en elfique. Il était encore sonné et semblait avoir oublié l'endroit même où il se trouvait.

''Ah les nains, je vous jure !'' Siffla le musicien. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ces petits barbus alcooliques qui vivaient sous les montagnes.

Voyant que d'autres sac allaient bientôt leurs tombés sur le museau ils trouvèrent judicieux de s'éloigner un peu, ce qu'ils firent non sans grogner. Sarassin et Camale décidèrent d'injurier grassement les autres aventuriers pour s'occuper mais se ravisèrent rapidement, voyant que ceux-ci avaient un répertoire d'insultes bien plus large et varié que le leur. Leurs sacs tombaient un par un en s'écrasant lourdement dans la poussière pendant encore quelques minutes puis ce fut le calme. Ils attendirent tout de même encore un peu, histoire d'être sûre que c'était bien finit, avant de se précipiter pour récupérer leurs affaires. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à vérifier qu'aucunes pièces d'équipements n'avaient été dérobées, ce qui était un peu inutile puisqu'en général les aventuriers de haut-niveau n'avaient rien à faire des bibelots appartenant aux aventuriers moins expérimentés. Récheu fut tout de même victime d'une crise de panique en voyant que son Anneau de Bonté Gentille, la relique qui lui valait son titre de paladin de Braav, ne se trouvait pas dans son sac.

''Il est à ton doigt.'' Grommela Sarassin.

''Ah, oui…''

Je vous passerais les détails du repas de midi, composé de restes parfois avariés et à moitié écrasés qui traînaient au fonds des sacs, ainsi que ceux concernant le reste de l'après-midi, qui eu pour seul évènement palpitant les courses dans la superette du coin. Quand arriva enfin le soir les aventuriers, leurs sacs bourrés à craquer de provisions et d'équipement, avaient finit par trouver un coin propice en lisière de la forêt. Le Ménestrel s'était occupé d'allumer le feu tandis que Camale et Talon montaient les tentes. Récheu, Klork et Sarassin patrouillaient dans le périmètre pour s'assurer qu'aucuns monstres ne traînaient dans le coin. Pour finir Amathia tirait des sacs de quoi manger et coupait d'épaisses tranches de pain. L'humeur ce soir là était à la chanson et tout leur registre y passa, de ''l'hymne au bon Braav'' jusqu'à ''J'ai dix sous dans ma poche'' en passant par ''An anfrey an an'rahn'', chanté en elfique par les quelques aventuriers à parler cette langue (à savoir Talon, Récheu et le Ménestrel). Puis vint l'heure de l'hommage à Dlul, le dieu du sommeil et de l'ennui. Mais en ce cas ci, surtout du sommeil. Camale se proposa pour prendre le premier tour de garde tandis que les autres allaient se coucher. Le paladin, le voleur et le barbare partageaient une tente. Talon s'étaient un peu poussé pour laisser une place au Ménestrel dans son minuscule abri en toile. Quand à Amathia, pour des raisons morales quelques peu évidentes, elle avait sa propre tente. Des ronflements se firent bientôt entendre dans le campement.

Mais Dlul n'en avait pas finit avec ces aventuriers. Il y en avait un, un jeune assassin somnolent, qui ne dormait pas encore. Il avait planté son sabre dans le sol et s'appuyait dessus en baillant. Sa Grande Torpeur se dit que tout de même, il serait d'hommage que le jeunot ne profite pas lui aussi des bienfaits de la sieste. Il usa donc un peu plus de son pouvoir, tirant l'assassin dans un sommeil puissant. Camale sentit soudain ses paupières s'alourdirent, comme tirées vers le bas par une quelconque divinité. Le sol lui parut d'un seul coup beaucoup plus confortable, comme un polochon géant placé là rien que pour lui. Guidé par un étrange instinct il s'allongea de tout son long en baillant puis sombra dans la puissance infinie de Dlul.

Enfin, tout ce baratin pour dire que Camale s'étai endormit au lieu de faire son boulot.

Mais le crépitement des flammes et les cris paniqués de ses camarades eurent bien vite raison de son sommeil. Amathia fut la première à jaillir de sa tente embrasée, pleurant de terreur. Sarassin l'imita dans son geste et tira Récheu à sa suite, lui-même réveillant le barbare d'une bourrade. Le voleur se dirigea vers son camarade assassin et lui ordonna sèchement de se lever tout en le bourrinant de coups de pieds dans les côtes afin d'accélérer la manœuvre. Cachés dans les arbres une dizaines d'archers vidaient leurs carquois sur le campement des voyageurs déboussolés. Certains descendirent de leurs perchoirs armés de dagues, de poignards ou d'épées pour les plus costauds. Les aventuriers prirent d'instinct les armes bien que leurs esprits étaient encore embrumés par la torpeur et Klork fendit d'un coup d'épée le crâne d'un malheureux passé trop près. Du sang rouge gicla d'une gorge que le sabre de Camale venait de trancher. Sarassin prit une flèche dans le genou et Klork en reçu deux dans le bras. Talon eu l'épaule gauche charcutée au poignard par un scélérat qui avait évité ses projectiles.

Les aventuriers surpris dans leur sommeil, à moins d'être de haut niveau ou d'avoir été attaqués par des bandits inexpérimentés, parvenaient rarement à se défendre correctement. C'est pourquoi Récheu décida d'ordonner un repli général. Klork le suivit sans broncher, portant sur une épaule le voleur blessé et entrainant Talon à sa suite. Car comme l'avait dit Gulk le sage du clan Raspek, ''Bastonner c'est bien mais quand on est mort on peut plus bastonner, et ça c'est pas bien.'' Ils suivirent donc Récheu au pas de course qui était lui-même précédé de plusieurs mètres par Camale et Amathia. Pendant ce temps, dans le campement dévasté, les bandits éteignaient le brasier dans le but de récupérer un quelconque butin abandonné par les aventuriers.

Au milieu des flammes, de la panique et du combat, personne ne vit la silhouette tremblante d'un musicien apeuré se diriger en boitant vers le couvert des grands arbres.


	4. 4 La Grande Forêt

La forêt de Schlipak, un bois maudit qui, selon les légendes, aurait poussé sur les cadavres de la grande bataille de Zoug Amag Zlong. Elle est entourée de plusieurs patelins parmi lesquels Chnafon, Mlaüke, Zoyek et Juienal, et semble suivre l'écoulement du fleuve Elibed. Elle abrite en son sein les donjons de Fartog et d'Urlubo , les cités sylvestres des elfes Lunelbar et Talairfin, les grottes des elfes noirs de Zuruck, la Clairière des Mangeurs de Chair Humaine, le chemin de l'Oubli, le lac des Ondines, le centre de la CDD, le Labyrinthe Forestier et les ruines de Brelok. De nombreux bandits et malfrats y ont aussi trouvés refuge, ce qui rend l'endroit encore plus dangereux. Seul très peu d'aventuriers sont d'ailleurs parvenus à la traverser. Les autres sont morts de manières divers; dévoré par les mangeurs de chair humaine ou par les monstres qui pullulent, abattus par les elfes noirs ou leurs cousins sylvains, tués par leurs propres compagnons sur le chemin de l'Oubli ou par des scélérats en quête de pièces d'or, ou encore bêtement perdus dans le labyrinthe. Cette forêt est un véritable coupe-gorge, au sens figuré comme littéral.

Pourtant, roulé en boule dans sa couverture, caché dans un épais buisson feuillu, un jeune homme chétif et blessé faisait une sieste bien méritée. Il avait couru (enfin boité vite dans son cas) toute la nuit au milieu des arbres afin d'échapper aux bandits qui avaient attaqués le camp. Dans la panique il avait prit une direction au hasard en priant pour ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix et s'était retrouvé au milieu de la forêt. Il avait perdu de vue Récheu et les autres mais, en voyant le brasier derrière lui, n'avait pas tenté de les retrouver. Il était donc seul et blessé, perdu dans une forêt maudite. C'était une bonne journée qui s'annonçait. Ne parvenant pas à se rendormir le Ménestrel décida de plié bagages et de repartir. Il était parvenu à garder son sac, majoritairement grâce à un conseil que lui avait donné le Ranger: ''Toujours dormir avec son sac à proximité, comme ça si on se fait attaquer on peut se tirer sans perdre ses affaires.'' Le bagage avait noircit par endroits et sa couverture avait un peu brulée mais ça tenait encore bien la route. Il se leva lentement à l'aide s'une grosse branche ramassée la veille et qui faisait office de canne. En effet, bien que les hématomes violacés marquant l'emplacement de ses fractures aient disparues sa jambe le faisait toujours autant souffrir et il boitait fortement, ce qui était tout sauf pratique en milieu forestier. Il plia méthodiquement sa couverture et remarqua que la douleur dans son poignet s'était évanouie, ce qui était tout de même une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée pourrie. En revanche il arborait toujours ses yeux rouges, fatigués et cernés, ainsi qu'un teint fantomatique. Une large cicatrice, cadeau du troll berserk, barrait son visage ce qui nuisait grandement à son charisme de demi-elfe. Une tignasse brune en bataille dépassait de sous son chapeau maladroitement raccommodé. Ses vêtements déchirés et usé le faisaient ressembler à un mendiant de Glargh. Mais là n'était pas le plus gros problème.

Il était seul, blessé, perdu dans une forêt maudite, n'avait pas de nourriture et seulement une gourde d'eau. De plus puisque la forêt de Schlipak est un territoire sauvage nous devons faire un jet dans la table des rencontres…. Alors…. Voyons vooiiir…. 9 ? Bon eh bien, tant pis.

Le Ménestrel avait décidé de traverser la forêt puis de rallier Boulgourville à pieds. On avait déjà put constater par le passé l'absence chez lui de bon sens – à moins que ce ne soit sa capacité à jauger le danger qui était défaillante… ? Dans tout les cas, ''Chanter pour un troll'' et ''Traverser seul une forêt maudite'' pouvaient êtres classés quelque part entre ''Se couvrir de sang de mouton au milieu d'une meute de loups noirs'' et ''Aller à un apéro dinatoire chez les Golbarghs'' sur l'échelle fanghienne de la dangerosité suicidaire. Mais évidement ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Les autres lui manquaient, de toute façon. Le Ranger avait beau passé son temps à se prendre pour le chef du groupe, il n'en était pas moins fort amical. Le Nain était quand à lui avare et irritable, mais on pouvait compter sur lui pour résoudre les problèmes d'argent. La Magicienne, bien que faisant souvent preuve de sarcasme, était quelqu'un d'aimable. L'Ogre avait des mauvaises manières mais restait très sympathique. Quand au Barbare, il était illettré, violent et abrutit mais- hum... Il heu… Il savait protéger le reste du groupe. Oh, et puis il y avait aussi l'Elfe, jolie, gentille, agréable, polit, rieuse, aimable, attentionnée, calme, douce, charmeuse, sensible, courageuse, posée, attentive, drôle, sincère, poétiqu-

''Fralagou ! Fralagou !''

Le musicien coupa court à sa réflexion sur la splendeur de la sylvaine et fit volte-face juste à temps pour voir une petite créature verte lui foncer droit dessus. Le gobelin tenta de lui porter un coup de couteau mais, n'ayant que de petit bras, le manqua de quelques centimètres. En général les petits peaux-vertes étant seuls ne s'attaquaient pas aux aventuriers, à moins que l'adversaire ne soit lui aussi seul et dans le genre faiblard. Bon, là, il ne s'était en effet pas trompé de cible.

Le Ménestrel paniqué tira sa dague hors de son fourreau d'un geste mal assuré et fit quelques pas en arrière, toujours aidé de sa canne de fortune. L'idée d'amadouer la créature en jouant de la flûte effleura un bref instant son esprit avant d'être chassée par le souvenir douloureux de la double-mortensen du troll berserk. Il prit tant bien que mal une posture défensive et parvint à parer le deuxième assaut du gobelin. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs un peu pataud et maladroit comparé à ceux que l'on rencontrait d'habitude, ce qui pouvait expliquer son esseulement : en effet, les gobelins aussi avaient l'habitude de se débarrasser des boulets. Appuyé sur sa jambe valide le Ménestrel tenta de lui porter un coup de bâton, mais il visa trop haut et ne fit que raser la tête du monstre. Celui-ci en profita pour faire un bond en avant, brandit son arme et enfonça de plusieurs centimètres la lame dans la chair de la jambe déjà meurtrit du musicien. Il hurla de douleur, prit de surprise, tenta de faire un pas en arrière en oubliant momentanément ses os brisés et tomba à la renverse, foudroyé par un pique souffrance qui partait de sa cheville et remontait jusqu'à son bassin.

Le gobelin renouvela son assaut et se jeta sur sa proie.

Le musicien porta ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger en tenant toujours sa dague.

Il sentit la créature se jeter contre lui.

Ferma les yeux.

Et compta cinq secondes.

Un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa main et le gobelin semblait ne plus bouger. Le Ménestrel se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux après une petite hésitation et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer: sa dague était enfoncée d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres dans l'œil de la créature. Un sang rouge avait giclé sur sa main et taché sa manche. Sa respiration s'était faite rapide et saccadée et il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer. D'un coup sec le Ménestrel retira sa dague du crane du peau-verte et repoussa le cadavre de son pied gauche. Il saisit son bâton d'une main tremblante, se relevant lentement en gardant ses yeux fixés sure le monstre qu'il venait de tuer. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment lui; le gobelin, de nature maladroite, était venu s'empaler accidentellement sur sa dague. C'était ce qu'on appelait dans le jargon aventurier un 'critique de chance'. Pas (ou peu) de points de vie perdus pour une victoire en un coup. Ça n'arrive pas souvent (encore moins quand un agent de Mankdebol est à proximité) mais quand le miracle prend place, ça fais mouche.

Le Ménestrel regroupa rapidement ses affaires et s'enfuit en boitant à travers la forêt, n'osant plus regarder derrière lui. Du sang coulait à flot le long de sa jambe gauche et il commençait à avoir le tournis. Il se sentait fatigué, affaiblis et sa vision se troublait. Il parvint à peine à se trainer jusqu'à un bosquet dense avant de s'écrouler dans les hautes herbes pour une sieste qui n'était pas prévue au programmes de la journée.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… de traverser la forêt… tout seul…


	5. 5 Les Vagabonds Teigneux

Il fallut près de deux heures au Ménestrel pour reprendre connaissance. Par chance les hautes herbes et la densité du bosquet étaient parvenues à le cacher des prédateurs, lui évitant ainsi d'être dévoré par un ours qui passait par là. Sans piper mots il se releva, nauséeux et tremblant et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à son environnement, ce qui ne servit pas à grand-chose puisque étant assis les hautes herbes lui arrivait au-dessus de la tête. Une croute de sang séché couvrait une bonne partie de sa jambe gauche et il dut sacrifier un peu d'eau de sa gourde pour nettoyer sa plaie. Elle n'était pas infectée, certes, mais cela ajoutait une douleur supplémentaire à celle de ses fractures. Il retrouva son bâton en farfouillant dans la végétation et décida de continuer sa route pour voir où ses pas le mèneraient. Ainsi donc plusieurs heures passèrent, ponctuée par des pauses, des crises de panique dés que les buissons bougeaient et d'autres événements d'intérêt moindre. Il passa devant des grottes mais ne s'y attarda guère, car celles-ci semblaient habitées et divers ossement gisaient devant les entrées de chacune. Il trouva aussi quelques buissons de baies comestibles en chemin et en profita pour se sustenter un peu. Il lui fallait sortir au plus vite de cette forêt, sous peine de mourir de faim. Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire il parvint jusqu'à un petit sentier et s'empressa de le suivre, espérant ainsi rejoindre la civilisation. La marche était un peu compliquée dut aux racines qu'il devait fréquemment enjamber avec difficultés mais le Ménestrel continua tant bien que mal sa route. Il finit par déboucher sur une clairière et s'arrêta. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. C'était peut-être le silence de mort qui régnait sur l'endroit ou l'absence d'animaux, qui plus est il fit tout de même un pas en avant, 'juste pour voir'.

Les hommes primitifs habilement dissimulés dans les buissons n'attendaient que ça. Creb, le plus costaud, tira fermement sur la corde ce qui actionna le piège. Le Ménestrel se retrouva suspendu à plusieurs mètres du sol dans un filet grossièrement fabriqué. Il se débattit comme un beau diable pendant une trentaine de secondes, juste assez pour se retrouver empêtré dans les mailles du filet. Ses trois agresseurs s'approchèrent en affichant sur leurs visages un sourire carnassier. Ils ressemblaient un peu à des barbares, surtout le plus robuste qui portait un pantalon de cuir à l'inverse de ses camarades habillés de peaux de bêtes. Néanmoins ont pouvaient aisément les différencier des guerriers des steppes grâce à leur peintures tribales et leurs cheveux décorés d'os et de plumes et assez bien peignés. Nuls doutes possibles, il s'agissait bien là de terribles Mangeurs de Chaire Humaine. Creb était armé d'une massue, Vro tenait une lance et Guban une épée courte subtilisée à leurs dernier repas.

''Je vous l'avais bien dit que ça marcherait !'' lança Vro en observant fièrement leur prise.

Mais Creb fit la moue.

''Il est pas très gras celui-là… A peine assez pour le ptit-dèj'…''

Le Ménestrel qui venait enfin de comprendre à qui il avait affaire fut de nouveau prit de panique et se débattit de plus belle, sous le regard amusé des trois hommes primitifs.

''Relâchez-moi ! Relâchez-moi !''

''Hého! Ça fait deux fois qu'on saute le repas, faut bien qu'on mange nous aussi !''

Sur ce Guban se tourna vers Vro.

''Et comment tu le fais descendre maintenant ?''

''Tu connais le principe de la Piñata?'' demanda l'autochtone avec un sourire mauvais.

Guban et Creb affichèrent eux aussi un rictus malsain et observèrent leur comparse s'approcher de la proie, sa lance fièrement brandit au dessus de sa tête. Il plia son bras en arrière et s'assura que la pointe de son arme avait bien l'angle voulu. Il réaffirma ensuite sa prise, fit semblant de l'envoyer pour tester la réaction de sa victime, ferma un œil, se concentra sur sa cible puis finit par lâcher sa lance sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Une flèche était venue se planter dans son bras, traversant de par en par la chair sanglante. Vro tenta de l'extraire dans la panique, mais alors que la pointe commençait enfin à sortir elle explosa en mille morceaux qui volèrent en tout sens (majoritairement dans le bras et le visage de l'autochtone).

''Flèche explosive dans la poire !'' Cria une voix féminine.

D'autres flèches furent tirées mais celles-ci manquèrent les hommes de quelques centimètres. Guban et Creb brandirent leurs armes en ordonnant à l'agresseur de se montrer. C'est à ce moment qu'un nain en armure bondit hors des fourrés et se jeta sur le plus robuste des deux, abatant sur lui une hallebarde visiblement faite pour les humains car faisant bien deux fois la taille du courtaud. Creb para tant bien que mal à l'aide de sa massue. Une deuxième flèche vint se planter dans le mollet de Vro qui s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant ou en hurlant, à moins que ce ne soit les deux à la fois? Qui plus est une ombre venait de surgir derrière Guban et l'avait empoigné par la nuque.

''Budréfaczion de Niourgl !''

La main qui tenait toujours fermement l'être primitif s'enveloppa d'un halo sombre et une odeur nauséabonde emplit l'air. La chair touchée par le halo prit immédiatement une teinte verdâtre avant de se mettre à pourrir et à tomber par morceaux sanglants et putrides. Guban se débattit vivement en voyant sa peau flétrir mais c'était inutile : le halo avait gagné trop de terrain sur son corps. Il émit un cri qui se changea en gargouillement immonde tandis que sa gorge et ses cordes vocales pourrissaient elles aussi. Lorsque le halo atteignit ses yeux les deux globes oculaires fondirent littéralement dans leurs orbites. Les cheveux de l'homme tombaient en paquets gluants sur le sol. Il se débattit encore quelques instants avant que ses organes internes ne se mettent à fondre et pourrir eux aussi, ôtant toute vie du corps de Guban. Creb quand à lui n'était pas en meilleur état : le nain l'avait fait chuter en portant un violent coup à son genou. La partie inferieur de sa jambe n'était plus reliée au reste du corps que par quelques ligaments. Il avait l'épaule gauche en charpie et son bras droit gisait à quelques mètres de lui. Il lâcha un dernier hurlement alors que le courtaud, qui s'adonnait à un joyeux massacre, abattit sa hallebarde sur son thorax. Vro pour finir était prit de violents spasmes, provoqués par une flèche qui avait transpercée de par en par sa gorge. Un dernier projectile tiré à la tête acheva néanmoins les souffrances du malheureux. L'homme qui avait changé Guban en tas de chair en décomposition s'approcha du nain. Il portait une longue robe de mage violet pruneau bordurée de jaune sale. Sur sa tête trônait un casque avec trois cornes partant dans des directions différentes. Il arborait un teint fantomatique et maladif, des yeux fatigués et de longs cheveux sombres aux reflets bruns qui lui donnaient l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Un crâne humain miniaturisé en bronze d'un gout douteux servait de boucle de ceinture et un autre, plus petit encore, de bouton de col. Un second crâne (de chèvre cette fois) ornait un bâton de bois finement taillé.

''Ach, bien choué Baldil !'' Il avait aussi un fort accent de l'est.

Le dénommé Baldil admirait toujours son travail avec fierté. Il portait un casque en métal avec des cornes ridiculement petites, assortie au reste de son armure. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs et ses yeux disparaissaient sous une épaisse tignasse mal peignée. Il était armé d'une lourde hallebarde conçut pour les paladins humains. On ne pouvait rajouter grand-chose d'autre, si ce n'est le fait que, comme tous les nains, il était petit.

''Ha ! On leur à grave pourri la tronche ! Sans jeu de mot, hein Flerman ?'' Lâcha Baldil dans un rire tonitruant. Le nécromancien le rejoignit dans sa bonne humeur avec un sourire.

Les branchages d'un arbre voisin craquèrent et une archère en descendit, exécutant quelques pirouettes avec souplesse avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Elle était habillée dans justaucorps marron sombre moulant et de grosses bottes noirs montantes. Une lanière de cuir maintenait contre sa hanche une dague, tandis qu'une deuxième faisait office de ceinture. Le bas de son visage était enveloppé dans d'épaisses bandes de tissu fauve et ses cheveux noirs avaient été coiffés en une longue tresse. Si un être masculin avait dut en faire la description, il aurait sans doute aussi rajouté que coté 'attributs féminins' elle était très bien fournit. La jeune voleuse s'approcha du filet toujours suspendu et se plaça juste en dessous.

''Hé gars, tu vas bien ? Pas blessé ?''

Le Ménestrel, qui avait détourné le regard de la scène de bataille à partir du moment où le nécro avait commencé à faire pourrir le pauvre Guban, se contorsionna tant bien que mal pour lui faire face. Il était encore salement empêtré dans les mailles du filet ce qui entravait bien évidement ses mouvements.

''Je… je crois…''

''Bon bah bouge pas, je vais te faire descendre !''

Sur ce la voleuse se précipita dans l'arbre en tirant sa dague de son fourreau. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur une grosse branche et commença à couper la corde.

''Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idé-'' commença le Ménestrel, mais c'était trop tard.

''Flerman ! Baldil ! Rattrapez-le !''

Elle décocha un dernier coup de lame à la corde qui céda. Ce fut la chute libre pendant quelques secondes, puis Baldil et Flerman le rattrapèrent in-extrémis avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le nain serrait cruellement fort sa jambe cassée sans se douter de l'état de celle-ci et les ongles sales du nécro lui rentraient dans les bras. Une partie de lui-même maudissait ces aventuriers manquant de tact, mais comme elle était profondément enfouis sous son caractère joviale et polit le Ménestrel n'en fit rien. La voleuse le rejoignit en bas et trancha unes à unes les mailles du filet. Une fois libéré le musicien se releva maladroitement, aidé de son bâton qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

''Ach, du as eu de la chanze que nous zoyons pazés par là.'' Lança Flerman.

''Ouais, sinon t'aurais finit en steak, héhé…'' Ajouta Baldil.

La voleuse s'approcha et tendit sa main au Ménestrel.

''Madjinalie Hiauell, voleuse professionnelle.''

Le musicien serra sa main gantée et la remercia chaleureusement pour son aide, puis il se tourna vers les deux autres aventuriers.

''Che zuis Flerman Fon Schmanz, nécromanzien de nifeau 11.''Expliqua le nécro.

''Moi c'est Baldil Gavrii et euh… Et je suis un nain !'' Clama fièrement le courtaud, comme si c'était quelque chose de difficile à voir.

Le Ménestrel les salua d'un signe de tête polit. Puis, comme à chaque fois que des aventuriers rencontraient dans un lieu dangereux un voyageur faiblard qui n'avait visiblement rien à faire là, le musicien fut bombardé de questions. Il entreprit donc de raconter toute sa longue histoire, prenant soins cette fois de modifier la partie concernant le troll berserk puisqu'elle semblait provoquer le fou rire chez quiconque l'entendait. Il leurs parla de ses méandres avec les bandits archers alors qu'il était encore sous la protection des Corbeaux de l'Aube et de son errance dans la forêt. Pour finir, il exposa son but de se rendre à Boulgourville pour retrouver les autres qui le croyait mort. Madjinalie semblait avoir un peu décrochée et Flerman tentait encore de comprendre certains passages.

''Ah bah putain…'' fut tout ce que Baldil trouva à dire.

''Ach, dou ze chemin bour huit milles bièces d'or ?'' Questionna Flerman qui pensait enfin avoir comprit quelque chose ''Difisé bar zept za ne fait blus beaugoup…''

''Mais t'es con ou quoi? Des pièces d'or c'est des pièces d'or, moi j'aurais fait pareil pour moins que ça !'' S'exclama Baldil qui, étant un nain, n'aimait pas grand-chose d'autre que l'argent et la baston.

''Non non non, vous n'y êtes pas. Je n'ai que faire de l'or, c'est mes compagnons que je veux retrouver…'' S'empressa de corriger le Ménestrel qui n'avait aucune envie d'être prit pour un rapiat.

''Ah… Bon là par contre c'est vrai que c'est un peu bête de faire tout ce chemin alors que tu pourrais juste te trouver une aut' compagnie. Et puis c'est pas comme s'ils allaient gentiment t'attendre à truc-ville alors que t'es censé êt' mort.'' Remarqua le nain.

Le Ménestrel grimaça. En un sens il n'avait pas tort, les autres n'allaient pas passer le reste de leurs jours à l'auberge du Poney qui Tousse pour attendre un camarade défunt depuis une semaine.

''Moi je dis qu'il faut quand même tenter le coup.'' Trancha la voleuse. ''On ne sait jamais, si tu te dépêche tu peux peut-être les rattraper à temps.''

''C'est vrai… Mais seul, ça risque d'être un peu difficile…'' Soupira le musicien.

Flerman hocha la tête en regardant le filet qui traînait sur le sol.

''Il y a zurement d'audre bièges dans le goin…''

''Et des monstres.'' Ajouta Baldil.

''Sans parler des hordes de bandits.'' Continua Madji.

Le Ménestrel déglutit. Pas de doutes possibles, seul c'était vraiment trop risqué.

''Justement je me demandais si… Et bien si vous accepteriez que je me joigne à votre compagnie, au moins jusqu'à être sortit de la forêt…''

Les trois aventuriers le dévisagèrent un moment.

''Bah…'' ''En fait…'' ''Ach…'' Furent les trois seules réponses que les aventuriers parvinrent à trouver avant qu'ils ne décident de tenir un conciliabule un peu à l'écart. Le Ménestrel resta donc en retrait, attendant poliment que l'on décide de son sort.

''Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On peut pas le laisser là quand même, ce serait un peu salaud…'' Commença la voleuse.

''Ja, z'est frai. Et buis il beux beud-êdre remblacer Yihide…'' Continua le nécro.

En effet Yihide était, jusqu'à il a quelques heures, le quatrième membre du groupe. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était barde ou ménestrel puisqu'il lui manquait tout le coté délicat et poétique du métier, mais il jouait de la guitare démon ce qui lui valait au moins le titre de musicien. Il savait se battre et portait assez souvent le matériel lourd du groupe. Pour tout dire, c'était une brute épaisse utile mais manquant de tact. C'était même grâce à lui si le groupe avait put trouver cette quête à 7000 pièces d'or qui les conduisait jusqu'à Mlaük. Malheureusement le chemin de l'Oubli avait eu raison de lui et, après plusieurs crise de nerfs, d'angoisse et de larmes il était partit en courant parce qu'il 'voulait sa maman et que tout le monde était méchant avec lui'.

''Ouais, mais on sait même pas si y sait s'battre.'' Grommela Baldil.

La voleuse réfléchit un instant puis afficha un sourire emplit de malice malheureusement caché par ses bandes de tissu fauves.

''Mais dites… Il avait bien dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux pièces d'or ?''

''Ja ! Il feut jusde zordir de la forêt.''

''Et puis comme Yihide n'est plus là, les 7000 pièces d'or sont à diviser par 3…''

Flerman ferma les yeux et s'adonna à une pratique dans laquelle il excellait : le calcul mental.

''Ach ! 2333 bièces d'or, 333 bièces d'argent et des pouzzières !''

Baldil ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et réfléchit longuement en lissant sa barbe. Il ne cessait de répéter silencieusement '2333', comme s'il n'arrivait pas à si faire.

''B-Bon… Il peut venir, mais il a pas intérêt à piquer nos pièces, hein ?''

Madjinalie hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle se dirigea d'un pas gracieux vers le Ménestrel et lui lança d'une voix guillerette :

''C'est bon gars, tu viens avec nous à Mlaük en tant que 'Vagabond Teigneux Temporaire' !''

Vagabond Teigneux Temporaire... Ca sonnait bien.


	6. 6 Souvenirs

Madjinalie inspectait avec précautions la jambe du Ménestrel, prenant bien gardes à ne pas exercer de pression sur les fractures. La compagnie avait marchée pendant trois longues heures avant de s'arrêter enfin pour la nuit, et la voleuse n'avait put s'empêchée de remarquer les difficultés qu'avait le musicien pour marcher. N'ayant aucunes compétences pour les soins de ce genre, elle s'était naïvement tournée vers la seule personne du groupe à user de la magie. Le nécromancien s'était donc à son tour penché sur le problème sans vraiment y porté d'intérêt.

''Bon alors, tu peux faire quelque chose ou pas ?'' S'impatienta la jeune fille.

Le nécro réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

''**Ja**! **Ch**e **b**eux y a**bb**oser une infec**z**ion ba**gd**érienne ma**ch**eure, u**d**iliser la **b**udré**f**ac**z**ion de Niourgl ou **d**en**d**er une dé**g**om**b**osi**z**ion **z**iblée.''

Le Ménestrel le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Madjinalie haussa un sourcil.

''Imbécile…''

''… **Ach**! **D**u **f**oulais dire **b**our le **z**oigner ?''

''Bah oui, crétin !''

''**Ch**e **z**uis un né**g**roman**z**ien, pas un **g**ler**g** ! **Ch**e ne **b**eux **b**as guérir les **ch**ens !''

Madji soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Plus de parchemins ni de potions et un nécromancien inutile dans ce genre de situation…

''Ce n'est pas grave, je commence à m'habituer à la douleur de toute façon...'' Affirma le Ménestrel.

''C'est vrai ? Tu penses pouvoir te passer de soins pendant encore un petit moment ?''

Non. Mais ne voulant pas se faire jeter de la compagnie le musicien hocha tout de même la tête, espérant qu'il tiendrait le coup. Tout s'était passé si vite… Il y a encore une semaine il était chez lui a Valtordu dans le cabanon qui lui servait de maison (sa mère l'ayant chassé du logis familial sous prétexte qu'il était aussi bon à rien que son père), et maintenant il se retrouvait à courir les routes après une compagnie d'aventuriers qui le croyaient morts. Ah tiens, d'ailleurs ils n'étaient sûrement pas les seuls… Le père du Ménestrel venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et ne manquait de rien- ce qui n'était jamais le cas, le jeune homme enchaînant les petits boulots dans Valtordu et ses environs. Mais les pièces d'or en plus qu'il lui donnait étaient tout de même bien venu. Le barde avait été prévenu par son fils que celui-ci serait absent quelques jours, ayant répondu à une annonce pour travailler dans la taverne du Donjon de Naheulbeuk. Il était supposé revenir chez lui… Et bien hier. Au matin.

Le Ménestrel nota mentalement qu'il faudrait trouver au plus vite un moyen de joindre sa famille et fournir une longue liste d'excuses.

Les autres avaient sortit leurs affaires et vaquaient paisiblement à leurs occupations. Flerman avait tiré de son sac un lourd grimoire et en feuilletait les pages déchirées et jaunies par le temps. Sur la couverture de cuir abimée étaient inscrits des runes dans un langage depuis longtemps disparu, probablement le titre de l'ouvrage. Baldil affutait avec énergie sa hallebarde ce qui, vue la taille de la partie tranchante de l'arme, allait prendre du temps. Il s'était entaillé les doigts à plusieurs reprises à cause de faux mouvements, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Quand à Madji elle semblait très concentrée dans la rédaction d'un parchemin. Elle triturait nerveusement le bout de sa plume en réfléchissant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

'' Dans 'J'ai hâte', y a un chapeau sur le 'a' de hâte ou pas ?''

''**Ja**, un ac**z**ent **z**irconflex**z**e.'' Corrigea Flerman.

Madjinalie hocha la tête et continua sa rédaction. Baldil leva les yeux au ciel.

''Me dit pas qu't'es encore entrain décrire à ton cousin qu'est mort ?!''

La voleuse lui jeta un regard noir.

''C'est l'plus fort des voleurs, y peut pas mourir.''

Le Ménestrel se pencha en avant, ayant enfin trouvé un sujet de conversation qui l'intéressait.

''Tu as un cousin voleur ?''

''Ouais, mon cousin d'Noghall! C'est lui qui m'a tout appris… 'fin presque tout.''

''Sauf qu'il est mort.'' S'empressa d'ajouter Baldil.

Madji lui lança un bâton qui traînait mais celui-ci rebondit sur le casque du nain.

''Il a juste pas eu le temps de répondre à mes lettres, c'est tout.'' Maugréa-t-elle.

''**Ach**, mais **z**a fais **g**and même une **z**emaine **g**ue **d**u n'as **b**as eu de **z**es nou**f**elles…''

''Bah en même temps il est mort, y peut plus en donner d'ses nouvelles.'' Grinça Baldil.

La voleuse saisit son arc et encocha une flèche.

''Ferme la sinon je t'en plante une dans la jambe !''

Le nain saisit sa hallebarde.

''Essaye un peu pour voir !''

Flerman leva son bâton.

''Mad**ch**i ! Baldil ! **Z**a **z**uffit !''

Les deux intéressés hésitèrent un moment puis, se souvenant de la goule que Flerman leur avait lancé aux trousses la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient chamaillés, décidèrent qu'il valait mieux l'écouter. Madji termina donc la rédaction de sa lettre en grognant tandis que le Ménestrel lisait discrètement par-dessus son épaule:

_Cher cousin, _

_J'espère que tu es en bonne santé et que tout se passe bien dans le Donjon de Truc-beuk. Comme tu le sais je compte sur toi pour pas trop boire (je te connais bien, hein) et ne pas faire quelque chose d'idiot, comme tu en as l'habitude. Mon père à dit que la prochaine fois qu'il te verrait il te passerait un savon à cause de la fois ou on s'est sifflés des bouteilles d'hydromel derrière la taverne du vieux Chanvrin, alors évite de passer par Tulamor ou Noghall, c'est un conseil d'amie._

_Je te rappelle aussi que j'attends toujours de tes nouvelles, alors ce serait bien si tu pouvais te dépêcher un peu, comme ça Baldil arrêterait de dire que tu es mort. Sinon on à aussi recruté un Ménestrel pour remplacer Yihide, le temps qu'on soit sortit de la forêt de sait pas vraiment se battre mais bon, on fait avec. Passe le bonjour à ta compagnie de ma part._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir,_

_Ta cousine Madji_

Le Ménestrel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

''L'espoir est une force à laquelle rien ne met fin, pas même les déboires et le chagrin.'' Lança-t-il dans un ton poétique. Madji lui répondit avec un sourire.

''Sûre. Et puis c'est un increvable mon cousin, je l'connais. Ça me rappelle la fois où-''

''BON tu vas nous lâcher avec ton cousin ?'' Grinça Baldil ''C'est à croire que t'as que lui comme famille.''

''C'est pas de ma faute si c'est le seul à pas parler de tranchoirs à jambon en permanence…''

Baldil entama en fredonnant l'air du slogan publicitaire des tranchoirs à jambon Hiauell, 'celui qui vous fait la tranche belle', avant de recevoir une pierre sur le nez –seule partie de son visage à ne pas être couverte par son casque Lebohaum ou sa barbe hirsute.

''**Ach**, **ch**e bourrait e**g**rire **z**a biographie avec **d**ou **z**e **gu**e **d**u nous à dit **z**ur lui.''

Madjinalie observa tour à tour ses trois compagnons puis. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus moyens de parler de ce cousin qu'elle adulait, se leva d'un bond.

''J'vais voir si ya des corbeaux dans l'coin.'' Siffla-t-elle avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

C'était en effet grâce à ces oiseaux dont elle parlait le langage qu'elle pouvait envoyer et recevoir des lettres. Les trois hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner en observant –non sans quelques pensées que la rédaction se défend de décrire- son fessier se dandiner au rythmes de ses pas. Notons aussi que seul le Ménestrel était parvenu à détacher les yeux du spectacle, s'étant souvenu que regarder une jeune femme ainsi était assez malpoli. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, une fois la magie dissipée, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Baldil récupéra donc sa pierre d'affutage et posa sa hallebarde sur ses genoux, reprenant tant bien que mal son travail. On pouvait entendre la voleuse au loin, émettant de temps à autre une sorte de croassement étrange.

''N'empêches-y'en a qu'pour elle dans s't'équipe…''Siffla Baldil. ''Moi aussi j'ai fait des trucs classes avant d'être aventurier !''

''**Ach**, **gu**elle **ch**enre de **d**rucs ?'' Questionna Flerman bien que distrait par la lecture.

''Ben… Des fois on organisait des tournois avec les nains de la mine de Jambfer…''

Flerman posa son bouquin.

''Des **d**ournois ? **D**u veux dire, **g**omme une **b**a**d**aille ?''

''Bah non, des tournois de billes.''

Le nécro attendit quelques instants, s'attendant à voir le courtaud partir dans un fou-rire, mais non. Baldil resta parfaitement calme, montrant ainsi que oui, les tournois de billes était quelque chose de très important dans la culture naine. Il ne se rendait apparemment pas compte qu'il venait d'ôter tout le coté virile et combatif de ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un tournoi.

''On pouvait gagner pas mal d'or comme ça… Une fois on avait organisé un tournoi, 30 pièces d'or qu'y gagnait le vainqueur ! À ce moment là j'avais les billes en plomb de mon arrière grand-oncle Brondor. Elles étaient plus toute neuves mais c'était quand même de la bonne qualité. Et même que je suis arrivé en final du tournoi avec! Et ouais! Mais bon y avait ce gars, Pouce-d'Airain qu'il l'appelait les z'aut'. Y m'à battu mais c'était juste un coup d'bol. Mais j'suis arrivé en final quand même ! Avec les billes du vieux Tonton Brondor ! Le premier tour c'était contre un type qui s'appelait Vorin, un imbécile çui là, en plus…''

Flerman et le Ménestrel se regardaient avec une expression proche de la dépression, ressemblant à un mélange de désarroi, d'ennui profond et de sommeil. C'était toujours la même chose avec les nains : des histoires longues, barbantes, répétitives et sans intérêts. Ils laissèrent tout de même le courtaud terminer son récit, car tout le monde sait qu'il n'y à rien de plus insupportable qu'un nain de mauvaise humeur. Ainsi donc, les deux hommes eurent droit à une description en détails de chacun des 57 tours, de tous les adversaires, des billes qu'utilisaient ceux-ci, de la salle où s'était déroulé le tournoi et bien d'autres 'merveilles' parfaitement rasoirs, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le dernier combat y passe.

''… Il a tiré et il a tapé dans ma bille, et ça l'a fait sortir du rond donc j'ai perdu. Mais je suis arrivé en final quand même, alors c'était bien.''

Silence. Baldil observa ses deux compagnons pour voir si l'histoire les avait un tantinet intéressés.

''…Le plus important c'est de participer.'' Commenta finalement le Ménestrel à moitié endormit.

Flerman hocha paresseusement la tête. Il avait eu le temps de lire 6 chapitres de son grimoire, mémorisé 9 sortilèges et 2 rituels par cœur.

''… **Z**a me ra**bb**elle les **g**om**b**é**d**i**z**ions à l'é**g**ole de ma**ch**ie de **F**aldorg…''

''Faldorg ? C'est où ça ?'' Chuchota Baldil à l'attention du Ménestrel.

''A mon avis il parle de Waldorg…'' Répondit celui-ci.

''Ah.''

Le nécro posa son grimoire.

''Il fallait in**f**enter un **z**ort **z**elon une **g**a**d**é**g**orie choisie et le **b**lus éffi**g**a**z**e é**d**ait en**z**eigné à **z**eux **g**ui é**d**aient in**d**éressés. **Ch**'ai même gagné une fois.''

''T'as gagné des pièces d'or ?'' S'empressa de demander Blaldil.

''**Nein**, des grimoires de **z**or**d**ilèges! **D**rois! Et des neufs, en plu**z**.''

Baldil fit la moue. Franchement, c'était qui ces gens qui ne gagnaient jamais de pièces d'or ?

''**Ach**, vous avez devant vous l'in**f**en**d**eur du ''Raseur de Schmanz'', **z**ort** g**adégorie humilia**z**ion. Blus un cheveu **z**ur la **d**ê**d**e ni de **b**oils de barbe! La honte ul**d**ime **b**our un **z**or**z**ier.'' Clama-t-il fièrement.

Les deux autres hommes frémirent, l'un s'imaginant perdre sa magnifique barbe hirsute, l'autre voyant tomber un à un ses longs cheveux bruns. Il y eu une minute de silence gêné.

''O-Ouais bon, c'est pas tout ça mais elle est où l'autre?''

Cela faisait en effet une bonne demi-heure que Madji était partit à la recherche d'un corbeau pour envoyer sa lettre. Et il commençait à faire sombre.

''… Madji ?!'' Cria Baldil pour voir si elle était dans les parages.

Rien.

''Madjiii !''

Rien.

''MADCHI !'' Hurla Flerman de sa voix naturellement grave et caverneuse.

''Ouais ouais ça va, j'arrive !''

Une silhouette frêle se fraya un passage entre les buissons, rejoignant ses compagnons en quelques bonds gracieux.

''Ça y est, c'est expédié !'' Lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux tout en s'asseyant entre Flerman et le musicien.

''J'éspère qu'il va bientôt te répondre…'' Murmura le Ménestrel.

''Il a intérêt, le bougre.''

Baldil baya bruyamment, signe qu'il allait bientôt tomber de fatigue. Le reste de la compagnie décida qu'il valait en effet mieux aller dormir, vu qu'il leur restait encore de la marche à faire demain. Flerman lança un SREMH (Sort Révélateur d'Ennemie en Milieux Hostiles) pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger tandis que les autres déroulaient leurs couvertures.

Le Ménestrel, en regardant les trois autres aventuriers se souhaiter bonne nuit, ne put s'empêché de verser une larme en pensant à ses compagnons qu'il espérait revoir au plus vite.


	7. 7 Zuruck

Le Ménestrel ouvrit lentement les yeux, observant paresseusement la lumière du petit matin filtrer à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres. Une sensation de bien-être s'installa en lui et il sourit. La dernière fois qu'il s'était sentit comme ça semblait remonter à… Oh, une éternité. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était il pas réveillé dans un endroit aussi calme, aussi apaisant, sans se sentir nauséeux et sans être aux portes de la mort? Trop longtemps, sans doute. Ces derniers jours il s'était tours à tours éveillé d'un sommeil comateux dans une auberge mal fréquentée, par surprise dans un campement en proie aux flammes et seul dans une forêt maudite, à bout de forces et prit d'une violente 'envie' de vomir ses tripes dans un bosquet.

Le changement était plus qu'agréable.

Il se redressa en baillant et vit que Flerman était déjà réveillé. Le nécro lui adressa un signe de tête puis marqua du bout de l'index la ligne qu'il lisait dans son grimoire.

''**Ach**, bien dormit ?''

Le Ménestrel hocha la tête.

''Et toi ?''

Madji avait été formelle à ce sujet : 'Faut nous tutoyer, hein ? On est pas encore des ptits vieux.'

''En **ch**énéral **ch**e **b**a**zz**e **b**luz de **d**emps à lire **gu**a dormir… In**z**omnies, **d**ou **z**a…''

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons toujours endormit.

''**Ach**, mais les deux pare**zz**eux ont l'air d'a**f**oir bien dormit au**zz**i !''

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un jet de pierres –peu efficace car les projectiles rebondirent sur le casque Lebohaum de Baldil. Le nain grommela quelque chose et Madji émit un couinement aigu, roulant sur le coté dans sa couverture noire.

''Il doit être encore très tôt.'' Fit remarquer le Ménestrel.

''Et alors ?''

Les yeux de Flerman brillaient d'une lueur maléfique à glacer le sang. Un sourire carnassier découvrait ses dents. Il saisit son bâton et le pointa vers le ciel, proférant une incantation étrange dans une langue depuis longtemps disparue. Le Ménestrel retint son souffle, s'attendant à voir surgir une créature d'un moment à l'autre ou un éclair s'abattant au beau milieu du bivouac, mais non. Il ne se passa rien pendant trente, longues et interminables secondes. Puis Madji se leva d'un bond, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, hurlant à la mort et gesticulant en tout sens. Une colonie de fourmis rouges grimpaient le long de ses jambes et mordant allègrement sa chaire. Baldil la rejoignit dans son étrange danse, les bras levé, cette fois dans une veine tentative pour écarter le nuage de sauterelles qui le poursuivait. Le musicien regarda le nécromancien avec des yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

''**G**on**d**rôle men**d**ale des in**z**e**gd**es, **z**ort né**g**romant de ni**f**eau **z**i**z** !'' Clama-t-il fièrement.

Flerman agita son bâton et les vermines se dispersèrent. Le Ménestrel ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine déconfite des deux aventuriers regardant autour d'eux avec méfiance. Madji s'approcha des deux hommes d'un pas traînant, couvant Flerman d'un regard noir.

''**Ach**, **f**ous m'é**g**ou**d**erez la prochaine foi-''

''Ecrase !''

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans la même ambiance, Baldil et Madji d'humeur grognon, Flerman et le Ménestrel hilares. Le groupe partagea quelques vivres en guises de petit-déjeuner avant de reprendre la route, la voleuse marchant devant afin de remplir son rôle d'éclaireuse. Aux dires de Flerman ils venaient d'entrer dans un territoire dangereux et les épais buissons sur le bord du chemin pouvaient cacher bien des choses…

Il est d'ailleurs temps de faire un nouveau jet dans la table des rencontres, section forêt, tableau 276, page 45 du bestiaire insolite de la Terre de Fangh… Voyons voiiiiir… 12? C'est… original.

Les feuilles mortes et les brindilles craquaient sous leurs pas, ôtant toute discrétion à leur marche. Madjinalie avait encochée une flèche et scrutait les alentours, l'œil vif et les sens en alerte. Elle savait qu'un combat rapproché serait difficile à l'heure actuelle, aussi elle préférait éviter cela. Flerman n'avait pas encore récupérer toute son énergie astrale et, bien qu'elle avait reprit la plupart de ses flèches sur la carcasse de Vro son dernier projectile explosif y était passé- l'un des plus efficace paraît-il. Il y avait aussi le Ménestrel, piètre combattant pour commencer et qui avait en plus une jambe HS. Ne restait que Baldil pour être efficace lors de la bataille et, connaissant son naturel malchanceux et relativement stupide, ce n'était pas tant que ça une bonne nouvelle.

''Et galère…''

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit ses compagnons qui la suivaient, regarda de nouveau devant elle, rajusta sa tresse, resserra la sangle de son carquois et évita de peu la longue lame de métal qui vint se planter dans la terre humide entre ses deux pieds. Un cri lui échappa et elle pointa instinctivement sa flèche vers la cime des arbres. Son agresseur, qui avait été distrait par la poitrine quelques peu proéminente de sa cible, tira deux autres coutelas de sous son habit et sauta du haut de sa branche, bien décidé à découper ce jolie minois. Malheureusement pour lui Madji avait héritée –on ne sait trop de quel parent- d'une grande vélocité et d'une certaine souplesse. Elle pivota sur ses talons, se baissa en entendant la lame fendre l'air tout près de son oreille et voulut avertir ses compagnons tout en se relevant mais c'était trop tard. Une douzaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées était descendue des arbres et avait encerclée le groupe. Baldil se jeta sur l'un d'eux, poussant un rugissement guerrier et bestial. Flerman adressa une courte prière à quelque divinité dont les autres n'avaient pas connaissance et proféra ses incantations. Le Ménestrel parvint à poignarder le flanc d'un homme passé trop près et celui-ci fit volte-face en portant une main à sa chaire ensanglantée. Il tenta de lui porter un coup mais le musicien para grâce à son bâton. Le demi-elfe vit sous l'épaisse capuche une paire d'yeux sombres et hargneux, des mèches de cheveux blancs, une peau sombre et des oreilles pointues.

''_Des elfes noirs_.'' Pensa-t-il.

Il vit que ces hommes avaient une musculature plus poussée que les sylvains et bien le double de leur force. Il vit qu'ils semblaient mieux résister à la douleur. Ce qu'il ne vit pas en revanche fut le deuxième noiraud qui s'était glissé derrière lui. Il sentit très bien le violent coup de gourdin à l'arrière de sa tête; une douleur sourde qui résonna dans son crâne en faisant pulser ses tempes; la lumière grise qui engloutit son champ de vision; la sensation de tomber puis plus rien.

_Plic. Plic. Plic. Plic. Plic. __Plic. Ploc. Plic._

Une petite pièce aux murs de pierre gris et froids. Des moisissures sortant de chaque craquelure du plafond. Un air humide transportant une odeur fétide de cadavre. Une pluie battante à l'extérieure. Une lourde porte de fer renforcée. D'épais barreaux à l'aspect usé et rouillé. Un jeune homme tout de pourpre vêtu.

''O-Oooh…''

Il ouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Son crâne résonnait encore, une alarme insupportable. Il avait envie de vomir. ''_Il y a quelqu'un_ _?_'' Voulut-il demander, mais sa voix était tellement basse et faible qu'il ne s'entendit pas lui-même. Il attendit un peu, sa vision de plus net et plus claire. Un bruit.

''Qui est là ?'' Sa voix, bien que tremblante, était plus forte et plus audible que précédemment.

''Ah ben il est réveillé lui aussi !'' Cria une voix familière.

Le Ménestrel dut se concentrer un instant pour reconnaître cette voix raillarde et désagréable.

''…Baldil ?''

''Ouaip! En chaire et en or!''

Le musicien laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, rassuré de l'entendre, de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Son ouïe commençait à revenir à la normal et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'estompa. Il entendit un sanglot qui résonna dans le couloir.

''Flerman… Lève-toi…''

Il reconnut sans grand mal la voix chevrotante et pleine de larmes de Madji. Avec précautions il appuya une main sur le mur froid puis se releva lentement, _très_ lentement et boitillât jusqu'à la porte en fer, guidé par le peu de lumière qui passait entre les barreaux. Il pouvait voir un petit couloir délimité par deux portes. Il y avait quatre cellules (en comptant la sienne), deux de chaque coté. Madji sanglota de nouveau et le Ménestrel devina qu'elle se trouvait à sa gauche. Des grincements métalliques se firent entendre et Baldil (dans la geôle d'en face) agita sa main devant l'entrebâillement des barreaux afin d'affirmer sa présence –il était trop petit pour être vu.

''L'est toujours pas réveillé Flerman ?'' demanda-t-il sur un ton presque désinvolte.

''N-Non… Il ne bouge pas…'' Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

La gorge du Ménestrel se serra. Il déglutit. Ça faisait mal.

''Il respire encore un tout petit peu… Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir…''

Elle éclata en sanglots. Le nécromancien avait reçu plusieurs coups de poignard au niveau de l'abdomen. Sa robe de mage était poisseuse de sang et un mince filet de liquide rouge avait coulé d'entre ses lèvres et séché sur son menton. Il était encore plus pâle qu'avant et sa respiration ne cessait de faiblir. Madji tenait sa tête sur ses genoux en pleurant. Le Ménestrel voulut dire quelque chose mais l'une des portes du couloir s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Un elfe noir en armure de guerre s'approcha de chaque cellule, observant d'un air satisfait les pauvres jeunes gens enfermés à l'intérieur. Il portait divers ornement en or attestant de son grade haut-placé et un sabre long pendait à sa ceinture. Ses cheveux blancs étaient soigneusement attachés, dégageant son visage froid et hostile.

''Voici donc les fameux aventuriers qui on eu l'imprudence de traverser notre territoire… Tss tss tss… Belle brochette d'incompétents à ce que je vois…''

''Incompétents ?! Hého ! T'es qui toi d'abord ?!'' s'écria Baldil.

Le noiraud exécuta une révérence.

''Je suis Tork'Hua Nulval, Clipitaine de la division forestière des elfes noirs de Zuruck.''

Il se releva et s'approcha du nain en le toisant de haut –ce qui n'était pas difficile vu sa taille.

''Et vous êtes… ?''

''Baldil Gavrii, nain aventurier de niveau 9! Et si j'étais pas enfermé j'te péterais la gueule !''

''Ça tombe bien, vous êtes derrière les barreaux.''

Un rictus mauvais s'afficha sur le visage du noiraud. Il se tourna vers l'entrée du couloir où deux soldats l'attendaient, les observa un instant puis pointa du doigt une cellule visiblement inoccupée.

''Urak, Salyn, enlevez le cadavre de là histoire qu'on puisse mettre le nécro à la place. Et quand vous aurez finit vous enverrez le chamane pour qu'il l'examine. Ce serait dommage que l'un de nos prisonniers ne décède avant que l'on puisse s'amuser un peu avec eux...''

Le dénommé Salyn jeta un coup d'œil dans la cellule de Madji.

''Ouais, _s'amuser un peu_, héhé...''

Madji frémit légèrement et releva les genoux, comme pour se protéger du regard du malotru. Tork'Hua était déjà sortit, laissant ses soldats à leur macabre besogne. Urak tria un instant les clés de son trousseau puis glissa une dans la serrure et la fit tourner. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte d'un violent coup de pied et une odeur fétide se dégagea immédiatement dans tout le corridor.

''Hé dit, ça sent encore pire qu'dans les chiottes !'' Plaisanta Salyn en se bouchant le nez.

Urak grommela quelque chose en réponse et s'avança dans la lugubre cellule. Son comparse le rejoignit d'un pas vif et divers claquement et crissements métalliques se firent entendre avant qu'ils ne ressortent en transportant leur fardeau; une armure ternit par le temps entourant le cadavre pourrissant et nauséabond d'un paladin, dégageant une odeur fétide.

''J-Je crois que je vais me sentir mal- BEUH-''

Le Ménestrel eu à peine le temps de tituber jusqu'à l'autre bout de sa geôle avant de rendre son déjeuner. Salyn éclata de rire tout en aidant Urak à balancer le corps en décomposition dans la fosse à purin situé juste à coté du bâtiment –au grand bonheur des prisonniers. Il revint ensuite à l'intérieur tandis que l'autre soldat allait chercher le chamane. Il passa devant chaque cellule en toisant ses occupants de haut, les mains dans le dos, daignant à peine se retenir de rire en voyant l'expression nauséeuse du Ménestrel et son regard implorant. Le noiraud s'arrêta ensuite devant la cellule de Madji et l'observa d'un œil convoiteur. La jeune voleuse leva les yeux vers lui, devinant ce qui l'attendait.

'' Vous avez de la chance que ce soit l'vieux Nulval qui prenne les décisions ici. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous aurais fait torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.''

''…**B**ar**z**e **gu**e **z**e n'est **b**as **z**e **gu**i **f**a nous arri**f**er, **b**eu**d**-ê**d**re ?''

Madji se remit à sangloter, cette fois autant de soulagement que de peur et serra Flerman dans ses bras menues.

Salyn leva un sourcil en voyant le nécromancien qui le fixait avec une expression de haine pur et simple. Il avait encore une voix faible et chevrotante, mais on y distinguait très bien un ton plein de hargne et de rage. Depuis combien de temps s'était il réveillé, celui-là ? Plusieurs minutes sûrement s'il était capable de comprendre ce qui se passait et d'y porter un jugement.

''Non, malheureusement. J'ai bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que c'était du gâchis… Quatre aventuriers capturés comma ça; sur notre territoire! Il faut bien les torturer un peu quand même! Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne le fera pas en douce, quand le Clipitaine Nulval aura le dos tourné et- ''

''Ecrase ! Qu'est ce qui va nous arriver alors ?!'' S'impatienta Baldil.

Salyn leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

''Votre exécution publique est prévue dans une semaine.''


	8. 8 Adrénaline

Depuis combien de temps étaient ils enfermés ici? Trois jours? Quatre? Tous avaient arrêtés de compter depuis un bon moment déjà.

Le chamane s'était occupé des plaies de Flerman- celui-ci avait d'ailleurs repris des couleurs et des forces. Il les avait recousus –sans anesthésie, sinon ce n'était pas amusant- et désinfecté à l'alcool fort –une bouteille remplie d'un liquide jaune où macéraient des frelons. C'était une méthode brutale, certes, mais elle avait le mérite de fonctionner. Il l'avait ensuite placé seul dans la cellule qui avait jadis accueillie un paladin. Les activités du groupe ne se résumaient plus à grand-chose; manger le peu de nourriture à laquelle ils avaient droit, dormir au milieu de la crasse de leurs geôles, éviter les pierres que Salyn, Urak et d'autres drows leurs jetaient pour se distraire –le Ménestrel avait d'ailleurs un bel œil au beurre noir maintenant- et à… Tout bêtement à espérer, puisque c'était tout ce qui leur restait.

Madji restait tapie dans l'ombre de sa cellule, terrorisée. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne subirait pas _exactement_ le même sort que ses compagnons –peut-être un peu plus tard, mais pas tout de suite. Elle avait bien vu cette manière que les gardes avaient de la regarder avec convoitise. Flerman avait bien tenté de la rassurée en lui promettant qu'il ne laisserait pas '**z**es **z**alo**b**ards de drows' lui faire du mal, mais au fond que pourrait il faire derrière les barreaux? Baldil cherchait, plans foireux après plans foireux, un moyen de s'échapper sans jamais parvenir à échafauder quoi que ce soit de valable. On leurs avait pris leurs armes pour les refourguer aux soldats de Zuruck ainsi que leurs biens personnels qui allaient probablement être vendus. Alors il manquait cruellement de matériel. Flerman marchait souvent en rond dans sa cellule en parlant dans une autre langue; proférant sans aucun doute des insultes que les elfes noirs méritaient bien. Il en profitait aussi pour hurler sur les gardes qui jetaient un regard _suspect_ à la voleuse et en avait même effrayé quelques uns avec son accent de l'est et sa voix caverneuse. Il avait beau être un nécromancien, il n'en avait pas moins horreur des pervers qui reluquaient en bavant leurs compagnonne. Quand au Ménestrel il repensait à sa compagnie, à sa famille, à tout ses gens qui, il le savait, ne reverrais plus. Ses parents qui n'avaient toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles, les rares amis qu'il s'était fait lors de son stage chez les elfes des You-Kaï-Di, ses compagnons qui devaient déjà être à Boulgourville, l'Elfe… Tous ces gens étaient partit, alors à quoi bon?

A quoi bon…

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant violemment contre le mur, réveillant les prisonniers de leur sommeil inconfortable.

''C'est l'heure d'bouffer !'' Hurla Urak de sa voix rauque.

Les aventuriers s'étaient habitués à ce qu'il passe dans tous les couloirs deux fois par jours en beuglant comme un décérébré pour amener leur –maigre- pitance. Maigre, oui, en général composée d'un quignon de pain rassit, d'un bout de viande proche de l'infiniment petit entouré de gras, d'une poignée de baies rouges et d'un gobelet d'eau. Tiède. Urak faisait glisser les plateaux sous chaque porte et tendait les verres à travers les barreaux. Baldil le regarda agité le récipient pour qu'il vienne le chercher et son regard tomba sur l'arme qu'il avait dans le dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche tomba ouverte. Il sauta sur ses pieds.

''Ma hallebarde! Le salopard ! Il a piqué ma hallebarde !''

Le courtaud donna de violents coups de pied dans la porte. Celle-ci trembla, sans pour autant sortir de ses gonds. Urak explosa de rire en le regardant se battre avec l'épaisse porte de fer.

''Eh ben alors mon gars, faut partager un peu! De toute façon dans deux jours toi et tes copains vous serrez plus là pour profiter de votre équipement alors hein… Autant que ça serve à quelqu'un !''

Sur ce il saisit l'arme dans son dos et l'observa avec satisfaction. Ce n'était pas une Durandil, certes (il n'était même pas sûre que Durandil fasse des hallebardes), mais c'était de la bonne qualité. Le genre d'arme qui tranche plusieurs têtes avant d'avoir à nouveau besoin d'être affutée. Il était d'ailleurs bien content de l'avoir raflé le premier. Il observa d'un œil lasse les quatre aventuriers; ils étaient en piteux état, couverts d'hématomes et de coupures, pâles, tremblants et affamés, le regard vide et les yeux cernés. Bah. On aurait put lui présenter un groupe de mendiants, il n'y aurait pas eu beaucoup de différence. Sans leur dire un mot Urak rangea soigneusement sa hallebarde et prit le chemin de la sortie, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Leurs tourments se termineraient bientôt, de toute façon. En même temps que l'exécution.

...

Salyn avait adopté une démarche militaire stricte, le dos raide, la tête haute et les bras croisés derrière. Ses bottes noires claquaient bruyamment sur le sol en émettant un son qui résonnait dans le couloir. Il toisa de haut, un à un, chaque prisonnier. Le jour fatidique était finalement arrivé; plusieurs lanciers drows les attendaient dehors de pied ferme, armés et prêt à tuer. Et ses deux soldats qu'ils commençaient à bien connaître maintenant étaient venus les chercher.

''Bon alors, par lequel je commence ?!'' Gronda-t-il de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

Ah oui, évidemment l'exécution se faisait tour-à-tour, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.

''On emmène la fille en dernier, déjà. Ce serait dommage de gâcher une telle prise avant d'avoir pu jouer avec.'' Affirma Urak.

Salyn hocha la tête -un sourire pervers sur le visage- et s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'une voix puissante et caverneuse le coupa net.

''E**zb**è**z**es de **z**alo**b**ards! **Ch**e **f**ous in**d**er**d**it de **b**arler d'elle **g**omme **z**a !'' Hurla Flerman, le visage déformé par la haine. Il tendit le bras à travers les barreaux et parvint presque à porter un coup à l'opportun. Presque, car celui-ci recula d'un pas en lui brandissant sa dague sous le nez.

''Alors toi tu va te calmer et tout de suite, hein?! Plus tu nous emmerdes, plus on va lui faire des misères à ta copine! Alors vous la fermez tous et vous-''

Un projectile atteignit Salyn à l'œil avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Il recula encore en hurlant, une main couvrant la nouvelle blessure.

''Qui à fait ça ?! Qui est le CONNARD qui à fait ça ?!''

Il avait le regard d'un fou, maintenant.

Un regard que le Ménestrel n'hésita pas à soutenir de manière provocatrice, une pierre à la main. Depuis le début de leur emprisonnement, il y a sept jours, il n'avait jamais montré d'agressivité envers leurs geôliers. Il s'était contenté de maugréer dans son coin sans s'en prendre physiquement (ou même verbalement) à eux. Mais aujourd'hui l'enjeu était différent.

''Nous allons mourir quoi qu'il arrive, alors pourquoi continuer de vous obéir ?''

Silence. Il avait parlé sur un ton si calme et posé qu'aucune peur ne s'était montrée dans sa voix. Salyn en tomba bouche-bée.

''Ouais ! Il a raison !'' S'écria finalement Baldil. ''On va pas se laissés faire par des enfoirés d'elfes noirs !''

''Bande de **b**e**d**is **g**ouillons !''

''Salauds ! Merdeux !''

Salyn ferma les poings, tellement fort que l'articulation de ses doigts commençait à blanchir, tandis que le concert d'insultes résonnait dans le corridor. Il fouilla fébrilement dans sa poche et en extirpa son trousseau de clé, les mains tremblantes comme jamais. D'un geste agacé il en glissa une dans la serrure, la fit tourner et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte en fer donnant dans la cellule du Ménestrel. Un mélange de haine et de folie se lisaient sur son visage. Il s'empressa de bloquer les bras du musicien dans son dos et les attacha ensemble avec la corde qu'il avait gardé à cet effet.

''Urak, va dire au chef que je vais avoir un peu de retard pour amener les prisonniers.''

''Tout de suite.'' Répondit le drow en s'échappant dans le couloir.

La main de Salyn se referma autour de la gorge du musicien. Il le souleva sans peine –exerçant assez de pressions pour l'empêcher de respirer correctement- et planta son regard hargneux dans le sien.

''Tu veux jouer les durs, c'est ça ?! Tu veux jouer les durs ?! Tu va voir ce que je leur fais, moi, au ptit cons comme toi !'' Hurla-t-il sauvagement.

Le Ménestrel n'entendit pas les derniers mots de la phrase car il fut rapidement secoué d'avant en arrière et sa tête heurta violemment le mur, plusieurs fois. A peine eu-t-il le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Salyn le projeta à l'autre bout de sa cellule. Il s'écrasa contre la porte en gémissant de douleur. Le drow lui enfonça immédiatement son talon dans les cotes en souriant de toutes ses dents.

''Ça fait mal, hein ?!''

Il acheva sa phrase par un coup de pied dans le ventre du pauvre homme. Puis en décocha un autre. Et encore un autre. Le Ménestrel tentait de se débattre sans grand succès et hurla de douleur. L'elfe noir l'agrippa par les épaules et le souleva pour le remettre sur ses pieds, afin de mieux lui porter un coup de poing à la mâchoire inférieur. Il vit un liquide rouge sur son poing et comprit qu'il venait de lui ouvrir la lèvre.

''T'en veux encore ?!''

Le Ménestrel n'eu pas le temps de se relever. Salyn lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le tibia gauche; celui-là même qui était brisé. Le pauvre homme hurla de douleur. Il tomba maladroitement sur le sol, en larmes et gémissant. Le drow posa une main sur sa dague et commença à la sortir de son fourreau, son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il n'allait pas s'en arrêter là, il ne voulait plus- ne pouvait plus-, s'arrêter. Il palpa son œil enflé tout en regardant la lame luisante de son arme. Ce qu'il voulait, maintenant, c'était la voir se teinter de rouge. Entendre les cris de terreur des prisonniers; trancher la chair et crever les yeux. Il jubilait presque d'appréhension. Tellement qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait trop reculé et se trouvait le dos contre la cellule du nécromancien. Quand Salyn voulut avancer, il ni parvint pas; Flerman lui agrippait fermement les épaules en passant ses mains entre les barreaux.

''Mais- ! Lâche moi ! Lâche moi bordel !''

Le nécro ne répondit rien et tira plus fort. Salyn commença à paniqué et se débattre. Le Ménestrel se releva lentement, appuyé sur une jambe. Il avait toujours les bras dans le dos et tremblait encore. Sa lèvre supérieure saignait abondamment. Un bourdonnement résonnait dans son crâne accompagné d'une alarme et d'une sensation nouvelle; la sensation de plus rien ressentir. Ni la faim, ni le froid, ni la douleur. Rien. Maintenant, il voulait survivre. Se battre, s'il le fallait, mais surtout survivre. Il s'approcha en titubant. Salyn se débattit de plus belle, en vain. Le Ménestrel se trouvait à a peine un mètre de lui. Il appuya tout son poids sur sa jambe valide et se propulsa en avant, la soudaine montée d'adrénaline effaçant la douleur de son tibia. Son épaule percuta Salyn légèrement en dessous du thorax.

Le Ménestrel n'était ni très lourd, ni très fort. Mais il avait frappé au bon endroit (sans vraiment l'avoir fait exprès) : en plein dans le plexus solaire. Salyn n'avait pas pu reculer, ne serait-ce que pour amortir le coup. Le choc lui avait vidé l'air des poumons, tant et si bien qu'il s'écroula sur le sol en crachant et en suffoquant. Il lâcha sa dague qui tomba sur le sol près de la porte. Le Ménestrel la poussa à l'intérieur de la cellule du bout du pied. Flerman s'en saisit immédiatement et, passant les bras entre les barreaux, commença à coupé la corde qui retenait ses mains. Le musicien avait les poignets un peu rouges et douloureux mais ce n'était rien de très grave.

''Il doit en**g**ore a**f**oir les **g**lés dans **z**a **b**oche.''

Il hocha la tête et fouilla fébrilement les poches de l'elfe noir avant d'en extirper fièrement le trousseau. Il y avait bien une dizaine de clés dessus et il entreprit donc de toute les essayer, une par une, au hasard, tentant d'ouvrir la porte à Flerman.

''Espèce de… salopard…''

Une main se referma sur la cheville du Ménestrel. Mais malheureusement pour Salyn, ses réflexes étaient encore assez bons. Il donna un violent coup de pied en arrière, ignorant encore une fois la douleur. Il y eu un craquement. Il venait de lui casser quelque chose. Le nez, peut-être, ou alors une pommette. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Un claquement, et cette fois c'est la cellule de Flerman qui s'ouvrit. Le nécromancien lui prit les clés des mains et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir les autres cellules, celle de Madji en premier puis celle de Baldil. Salyn était allongé sur le sol et ne bougeait pas. Le nain lui décocha tout de même un coup de pied dans les cotes, 'parce que c'est un sacré enfoiré quand même'.

''Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?'' Demanda Madji, sautant presque sur place.

Elle était manifestement heureuse d'être sortit de ce trou à rat –ce qui était compréhensible.

''Déjà, faudrait essayer de trouver où y z'ont mit nos armes. Sinon on ira pas loin.'' Affirma Baldil.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

''A-Aah… Bordel…''

Les regards se tournèrent vers le drow qui commençait à se réveiller, la figure en sang –visiblement c'était bien dans son nez que le Ménestrel avait mit un coup de talon.

''Et lui, on en fait quoi ?'' Questionna Madji.

''C'est un crevard ! Autant le butter !'' Cracha Baldil.

''D'a**g**ord, mais d'abord on lui **g**rè**f**e les yeux a**f**e**g **une é**b**ingle. Len**d**ement.'' Lança Flerman.

''Et on lui casse les doigts un par un !'' S'exclama Madji.

''Il sait peut-être où se trouve notre équipement.'' Fit remarquer le Ménestrel.

''... Ah ouais, pas con.'' Souffla le courtaud.

Salyn tenta lamentablement de ramper vers la porte en crachant ses poumons. Les restes de cordes traînaient toujours sur le sol. Baldil s'en empara, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il attacha ensemble les chevilles du drow, puis ses poignets avant de relier le tout ensemble avec un troisième morceau de cordage.

''Mon gars, tu vas en baver grave... Ah moins qu'tu nous dises où sont nos armes.''

''Vas crever!''

Un coup extrêmement violent lui fut porté au visage et Salyn vit des étoiles, avant que la douleur ne le fasse gémir. Du sang coulait à flot de sa bouche, provenant des deux cavités dans sa gencive qui avait jadis accueillit des dents -dents qui gisaient maintenant un peu plus loin sur le sol.

''Tu veux que je t'en casse d'autres? Elles sont où?''

Salyn ne répondit rien. Nouveau coup, cette fois dans les côtes. Gémissements. Il hésita un moment. Puis finalement pointa d'un doigt tremblant la porte du couloir.

''D… Dans la réserve…''

''C'est où ?''

''…''

''Bah, lai**zz**e-le. De **d**ou**d**e fa**z**ons il faut **z**or**d**ir d'i**z**i a**f**ant **gu**e les au**d**res ne ra**bb**li**gu**ent.''

Baldil acquiesça. Il traîna tout de même Salyn dans une des cellules par précautions afin de l'y enfermer. Le drow remuait sans arrêt, toujours prisonnier de ses liens. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, tous les gardes étant occupés sur la place principale en attendant l'exécution. Alors qui, à ce moment-là, aurait pu entendre un drow au nez brisé s'égosiller dans les corridors ?

Par chance, personnes.


	9. 9 La fin du début

Les hurlements de Salyn résonnaient désespérément dans le couloir, incapables d'atteindre les oreilles de qui que ce soit. Du moins autres que celles du groupe d'ex-prisonniers à la recherche de leur précieux équipement. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que les aventuriers couraient (boitait, pour ce qui était du Ménestrel) dans les couloirs de la prison à la recherche de cette fameuse réserve. Ils finirent par marquer une pause, à bout de souffle.

''**Ach**... **Ach**... **Ch**e de**f**rait faire **b**lu**z** de **z**port... **Ch**e n'en **b**eut **b**lus...''

Flerman était en sueur, rouge et respirant de manière sifflante. Ont ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir néanmoins; les pratiquants des arcanes n'étaient pas forgés pour les épreuves physiques. Quoique Baldil et le Ménestrel étaient loin d'être en meilleure forme... Seul Madji semblait bien tenir le coup. Elle sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre en énumérant tout ce qui pouvait leur rapporter des XP.

''Survie en milieu ennemie... Embuscade improvisée et réussit...Evasion d'une prison ennemie...''

Elle se tourna vers le Ménestrel qui reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle.

''Et n'oublions pas combat à mains nues! Si on monte pas d'au moins un niveau avec ça...''

Ses yeux pétillaient tellement que Flerman n'osa pas lui faire remarquer qu'aux yeux du système d'attribution des niveaux ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose et que, en théorie, cela ne leur rapporterait que très peu d'XP.

''Ouais ben moi j'voudrais bien récupérer ma hallebarde, hein? Parce que là j'ai l'impression d'être à poil...''

Les autres acquiescèrent et reprirent leurs recherches- en marchant, cette fois. Ils n'entendaient presque plus les hurlements de Salyn, signe qu'ils s'éloignaient des cellules.

Le quartier général des elfes noirs de Zuruck était un véritable labyrinthe; un dédale de portes, de couloirs et de portes donnant sur d'autres couloirs. De petites plaques d'acier ornées de gravures étaient parfois accrochées au-dessus de l'entrée d'une salle afin d'en expliquer l'utilité. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires l'une d'elle afficha finalement '_Réserve_'. Le groupe se pressa à l'intérieur de la petite salle et tombe nez à nez avec un capharnaüm sans nom : des vivres, des uniformes, des armes et des livres étaient empilés de manière tout à fait instable, prêt à s'écrouler au premier coup de vent. Ils fouillèrent donc la réserve sans attendre afin de trouver du matériel utile.

Le Ménestrel ramassa deux dagues qui traînaient sur le sol et les dépoussiéra minutieusement. Flerman retrouva avec joie son bâton et sa coiffe de nécromancien sous une pile de grimoires usés –il en subtilisa d'ailleurs un au passage. Quand à Baldil il décida de prendre une hallebarde –poussiéreuse et couverte de toiles d'araignées- qui traînait au milieu d'autres bibelots puisqu'Urak avait encore la sienne. Madji, elle, entreprit de remplir un sac en toile d'objets divers et variés après avoir retrouvée son arc et son carquois plein –les elfes noirs étaient loin d'être des amateurs de tir à l'arc.

''Hé ! J'ai trouvé un truc de médocs !'' lança Baldil en soupesant un petit coffret décoré d'une croix rouge.

''**Z**a doit ê**d**re l'un des né**z**e**zz**aire de **z**ur**f**ie des **z**oldats…'' fit remarquer Flerman.

''Un nécessaire de- ?! Donne !''

Baldil regarda Madji avec étonnement avant de lui tendre le coffret à contrecœur –'donner' ne faisait pas vraiment partit de son vocabulaire.

''C'est plein de trucs utiles ça !'' expliqua la voleuse avec empressement.

Elle fouilla dans le coffret afin dans sortir une fiole contenant un liquide bleu et le tendit à Flerman.

''La potion de mana pour Flerman…''

Elle fouilla encore un peu.

''La pierre à affuter pour Baldil…''

Le nain regarda sa hallebarde et conclut qu'elle avait effectivement besoin d'être affutée.

''Ça, c'est pour toi…''

Elle lança une fiole au Ménestrel.

''Qu'est ce que c'est ?'' demanda-t-il un peu méfiant.

''Boit, c'est bon pour c'que t'as.''

Le musicien voulut lire l'étiquette mais celle-ci était à moitié effacée. Il tenta donc le coup et but la fiole d'une traite. Elle avait un goût indescriptible, comme si un sorcier à l'esprit malade avait jeté dans un chaudron tout les choses les plus gustativement répugnantes avant de conditionner le résultat dans une fiole. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'imagina le Ménestrel.

''Maintenant, essaie de marcher.''

Il hésita un instant puis voyant le regard appuyé de la voleuse fit un pas un avant. Puis un deuxième.

''Ma jambe… Elle n'est plus- ?''

''Et nooon~ C'est le but d'une potion de soin des blessures graves en même temps !''

''Impre**zz**ionant…''

''J'ai pas un diplôme en reconnaissance des potions pour rien non plu-''

Le Ménestrel lui fit soudain signe de se taire.

''Il y a du bruit dans le couloir…'' chuchota-t-il.

Des voix se firent effectivement entendre, dont celle de Salyn.

''Merde ! Les gard-''

Baldil n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit en claquant violemment contre le mur. Deux gardes en armures firent éruption dans la salle en pointant leurs lances vers les aventuriers. Salyn se posta entre les deux soldats, la tête haute et du coton dans les narines.

''Je savais que vous viendriez ici…'' lança-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait mystérieux.

''Mais tu joue super bien dis-donc !'' Siffla Baldil avec une pointe de sarcasme. ''T'as fait du théâtre quand t'était petit ?''

''Un peu de respect le nain !'' Gronda l'un des gardes.

Salyn soupira.

''Bon, maintenant vous allez gentiment nous suivre histoire qu'on puisse vous exécuter tranquille, c'est compris ?''

Baldil et Madji se regardèrent un instant.

''… Vous n'avez pas remarquez comme un 'petit' problème ?'' demanda Madji.

''Lequel ?''

''Ben… On est quatre…'' Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

''Et **f**ous **f**ous n'ê**d**es **gu**e **d**rois…'' Continua Flerman.

''De plus nous avons un sorcier de notre coté.'' Ajouta le Ménestrel, qui savait pertinemment que la magie l'emportait facilement sur la force brute.

''Et puis je suis un nain !'' Termina Baldil.

Salyn éclata de rire. Il pointa tour à tour le Ménestrel, Flerman et Madji du doigt.

''Toi tu peux plus marcher, toi t'as plus d'énergie magique et toi tu te bats seulement avec des armes à distance. Vous pensez vraiment nous faire peur avec ça ?!''

Les gardes ne purent se retenir de ricaner.

''Tu te trompes.'' Affirma le Ménestrel.

''Qu- ?!''

Salyn n'eu pas le temps de poser une autre question qu'un violent coup de poing du Ménestrel lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits celui-ci était déjà hors de la salle. Les gardes, un peu lents, n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Baldil en profita pour dégainer sa hallebarde et porter un coup à l'un des soldats. Il tomba sur le sol en hurlant, portant une main à son bras à moitié sectionné. Salyn regarda impuissant les quatre aventuriers s'enfuirent à toute jambe dans les couloirs, n'ayant pas pris d'arme. Le second soldat qui l'avait accompagné s'était agenouillé près de son compagnon blessé.

''Mais-?! Mais-?! Qu'est ce que tu fais?! Cours leur après, qu'est-ce-que t'attend ?!''

Il tenta de secoué le soldat mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement, préférant s'occuper de son acolyte à terre. Un claquement leur arracha un cri de surprise tandis que la pièce se retrouva subitement plongée dans le noir. Salyn se retourna et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais la poignée ne bougea pas d'un millimètres, et pour cause: Flerman avait eu la merveilleuse idée de la caler avec une chaise posée non loin de là. Oh, bien sûre ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Plus loin dans les couloirs le petit groupe courait en toute hâte vers la sortie. Madji qui jusque là courait seule à l'avant se retrouva au coude à coude avec le Ménestrel, revigoré par sa potion de soin. Il avait retrouvé une bonne partie de son agilité de demi-elfe comptait bien en profiter. Il était prêt à en découdre.

Tant mieux d'ailleurs, car ont les attendaient un peu plus loin.

Entre le temps où Salyn avait été retrouvé par les gardes et le moment présent le fourbe avait eu le temps de sonner l'alerte générale, tant et si bien que lorsque Baldil enfonça la porte en bois menant à l'extérieur le groupe se retrouva encerclé par un cheptel de gardes armés. Tork'Hua Nulval et Urak étaient avec eux.

''Halte-là!''

La voix caverneuse du clipitaine résonna comme un appel de mort. Il tenait d'une poigne assurée son sabre de Zraag, lame ensorcelée capable de boire la peur de l'ennemie -bien sûre, il n'était pas clipitaine sans raison. Urak, debout à ses cotés, était toujours armé de la même hallebarde, celle-là de Baldil. Il arborait un rictus mauvais, comme la plupart des autres soldats présents.

''Rendez-vous, ou vous périrez sous nos armes!'' Gronda Nulval. Il pointa son sabre sous le nez des aventuriers.

Baldil réfléchit un instant puis, après un regard entendu de ses camarades, se tourna vers le drow.

''Et ta mère elle tresse des queues de poneys?!''

A peine le courtaud eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur le clipitaine avec un hurlement sauvage. Ce fut le signal pour tout les gardes présents d'attaquer. Ils se jetèrent sur les aventuriers, arme à la main, avant de se voir repousser par une violente onde de choc. Ceux qui se trouvaient en première ligne furent frappé de plein fouet, leur chair lacérée au niveau des bras et du visage. La peau autour des plaies se mit quasi-immédiatement à pourrir, sous les yeux horrifiés des soldats.

''C'était quoi ça ?!'' S'écria Madji pour couvrir le vacarme tandis qu'elle tirait une flèche de son carquois.

''Une onde de cho**g**-néfa**zd**e ! **D**'in**gu**iè**d**e **b**as **b**our **z**a, **b**rend **d**on ar**g** et met **d**oi en **z**é**g**uri**d**é! ''

Bien sûre, par 'en sécurité', le nécro entendait 'quelques part où tu pourras tirer tes flèches histoire que je ne sois pas le seul à me battre'. Un hurlement de douleur parvint à se faire entendre à travers le fracas des armes et un soldat tomba à terre, le thorax déchiré par un violent coup de hallebarde. Un autre s'écroula sur le sol avec une flèche fichée dans le crâne.

Le Ménestrel quand à lui faisait son possible pour éviter et parer les coups de sabre assénés par deux autres gardes. Il tentait bien de leur rendre la pareil mais sans grand succès, sa dague ne faisant que trancher l'air dans un moulinet ridicule.

''On fait moins le malin, hein ?! Sale prisonnier bouseux ! YAAAH !''

Surpris par le soudain hurlement de son adversaire, il esquiva de peu le violent coup de sabre qui suivit et tomba en arrière sur le sol. La lame se leva au dessus de sa tête, telle une guillotine prête à occire. Le Ménestrel ferma les yeux et porta ses bras devant son visage dans la panique.

''Hahaha ! C'est fini-''

''Tires-toi ! Celui-là il est à moi !''

Cette voix, désormais plus que familière, était bien la dernière chose que le musicien aurait voulu entendre à ce moment précis. Il se leva sans perdre une seule seconde et tituba à reculons, sous les yeux presque moqueurs de Salyn. Le drow écarta ses collègues en leur ordonnant d'aller s'occuper des trois autres prisonniers et tira son sabre hors de son fourreau. Il fit face au jeune homme, pointant son arme vers lui avec un regard accusateur.

''Vous pensiez réellement nous échapper? A nous, l'armée des elfes noirs de Zuruck ?! Bandes de fous… Personne ne s'est jamais enfuit de notre prison, t'as entendu ?! PERSONNE ! ET C'EST PAS AUJOURD'HUI QUE ÇA VAS CHANGER !''

Le hurlement résonna dans les oreilles du Ménestrel tandis que celui-ci parait maladroitement un violent coup d'épée. Salyn était hors-de-lui, aveuglé par une folie furieuse. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant humilié. Il était le bras droit de Tork'Hua; l'un des soldats les plus respecté de tout Zuruck; le plus récompensé de la section forestière et voilà qu'un gringalet fait prisonnier parvient à s'échapper de sa cellule avant de lui casser le nez et de l'y enfermer à son tour.Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait tout sauf plaisante.

''CRÈVE ENFOIRÉ !''

Nouveau coup celui-ci porta. Flerman et Baldil étaient bien trop absorbés dans leur propre combat pour entendre le hurlement de souffrance que poussa le jeune musicien. Madji en revanche, perchée dans un arbre afin de mieux tirer ses flèches, put voir en se retournant le bras en sang du Ménestrel les larmes de douleur qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle voulut lui crier de faire attention mais n'en eu pas le temps. Salyn avait déjà passé son bras autour du cou du musicien et entreprit de serrer de toutes ses forces, empêchant le demi-elfe de respirer.

''Lâche-le!'' S'écria la jeune fille en encochant une flèche.

Elle descendit de son perchoir d'un bond et pointa le projectile en direction du guerrier, tentant de prendre un air menaçant- sans vraiment y parvenir. Salyn ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant, se contentant de lui montrer son sabre dont la pointe était dirigée vers les côtes du jeune homme.

''J'éviterais de faire ça si j'étais toi… On ne sait jamais, je pourrais peut-être avoir un _mauvais_ _réflexe…''_

Il ponctua les deux derniers mots de sa phrase en appuyant un peu plus sa lame contre l'abdomen du demi-elfe. Le visage du Ménestrel commençait à bleuir. Il avait beau se débattre, Salyn possédait une force nettement plus grande que la sienne. Il le maintenait en place sans réelles difficultés, défiant toujours du regard la jeune fille. Bien sûre, il lui aurait suffit d'une simple entaille au niveau de la jugulaire pour en finir avec ce minable avorton… Mais c'était une mort trop rapide qui n'occurait que trop peu de souffrances; une mort presque douce aux yeux du drow. Et après une telle humiliation, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur aussi généreuse. Il voulait voir le demi-elfe se tordre de douleur, son corps prit de violents spasmes tandis qu'il rendait son dernier souffle dans un gémissement d'agonie. Oh oui, quel bonheur, quel délice…

Mais malheureusement pour lui, son plan 'génialissime' comportait une faille.

L'enchaînement d'actions qui suivit fut bien trop rapide pour que Salyn puisse le contrer. Le Ménestrel désigna d'un faible geste la main qui tenait le sabre; Madji comprit immédiatement et décocha sa flèche. Le projectile vint se ficher entre le majeur et l'index, frappant dans l'os, arrachant un hurlement de douleur au soldat. Il relâcha le musicien sous le coup de la surprise et s'empressa de tirer sur la flèche afin de l'extraire. Le sang avait rendu poisseux son épais gant de cuir, gouttant lentement sur le sol. Le Ménestrel quand à lui reprenait sa respiration par grandes bouffées, son visage redevenant d'une teinte naturelle et non plus bleuâtre. Le sol tournait, la forêt tournait tout semblait tourner autour de lui. Il apercevait le champ de bataille les silhouettes les gestes de manière flou. Tout était tellement embrouillé, il arrivait à peine à poser un pied devant l'autre. Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal. Quelqu'un s'approchait, il pouvait entendre des pas. Il tira sa dague hors de son fourreau par instinct.

Tout tournait autour de lui.

Tout.

Tout.

Tout.

Salyn lui agrippa le bras.

''Sale fumier !''

Sa voix résonnait désagréablement fort dans le crâne du musicien. Sa poigne se resserrait au niveau de la profonde entaille faite à son bras. Il avait mal. Il avait l'impression que le sol pouvait se dérober sous ses pieds à tout instants. Il avait peur. Salyn leva de nouveau son sabre en hurlant quelque chose que le Ménestrel ne put comprendre dans la panique.

Il y eu un cri du sang du métal qui déchira violemment la chair.

Le jeune musicien tremblait.

Le drow avait un regard vide.

La main de l'elfe noir se posa sur l'épaule du Ménestrel.

''Sa… lopard…''

L'insulte n'avait été proférée que silencieusement, Salyn n'étant plus en mesure de parler. Un mince filet de sang ruisselait d'entre ses lèvres. Le manche de son sabre glissa de ses doigts et l'arme tomba sur le sol avec un claquement métallique. Il toussa une gerbe de sang et s'affaissa finalement dans l'herbe, incapable de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Une flaque de sang se forma au niveau de sa gorge mutilée. Tork'Hua Nulval et Urak se précipitèrent vers lui, horrifiés, -l'un de voir son fils, l'autre son meilleur ami ainsi- mais c'était trop tard.

Tork'Hua Salyn n'était plus qu'un cadavre inerte.


End file.
